


My Beautiful Night-Wing

by Love_of_Fiction



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Fanfiction, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki - Freeform, Loki/reader - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Tom Hiddleston/Reader - Freeform, dragon - Freeform, lokixreader, tom hiddleston - Freeform, tom hiddlestonxreadr, xreaderfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 30,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_of_Fiction/pseuds/Love_of_Fiction
Summary: It has been said for many years that there will, one day be a child born with wings as dark as midnight. If this child grows up, they could be the bringer of utter chaos, unless a heart of chaos can calm the storm in her own.Y/N is a part of a race called the Vængr Firar. They are an old, almost forgotten race, they are the creators of some forms of magic, and have huge white feathered wings.  When she was born she had wings that were as dark as the night sky. Her family knew of the prophecy about a child with black wings being born could mean the end of life as they know it, and told her how to hide her wings from everyone else. Then one day she is found out by her people and is cast out to another realm on the verge of death.Loki always gets dragged along on theses stupid hunting trips by his brother Thor. He never enjoys going with him, so he usually goes off on his own to think, or read. On one particular trip when he went with Thor and wondered off he found something, or rather, someone in the woods close to death.





	1. The Prophecy

To all of the living things,

Beware of what the future brings. 

On the day when a dark-winged child is born,

That is the time when true chaos will form.

They have power over wind, rain, fire, rock, and snow.

They will have more power then they will even know.

The longer they live the stronger they will be,

And to be banished will be the decree.

Cast out to save all that is dear,

left to die alone and in fear.

With a heavy heart and all trust broken,

The only way to stop it will be love, but unspoken. 

If you wish to tame the chaos within their, soul,

Another heart of chaos they will need to behold.

For only then can the wildness in them be tamed,

Then both their lost and broken souls will be reclaimed.

But beware of the Dark-Wing's rage,

For this could cause storms, war, losses, and plage.

Only one with a strong heart can love the Dark-Wing,

And in turn, the Dark-Wing's heart to them it will cling.

Only after their love is tested will their chaotic souls be at rest,

And all that was once cursed will now be blessed.

Love and chaos will be their unity, 

The two once lost and broken souls bound for infinity......


	2. Life as a Freak

(Third Person POV)

In a forgotten realm only known to a few are the people who call themselves the Vængr Firar. They are an ancient people, almost as old as time itself. They are the creators of some old long-forgotten magic and spells. You can tell a Vængr Firar by their great manipulation of magic, and huge white-feathered wings.

In the mountains just outside of the village, lives a family of four, The Nebula family. Franklin Nebula, his wife Elisabeth, and their two children, Erett there oldest and Y/N. The thing about this family is that they have a secret. Well, mainly Y/N has a secret. The thing is that Y/N is the "child of legend." Yes. She has the dark wings of prophecy. To keep her safe her family used a spell to make her wings invisible to everyone around her, so she would not be cast out of her home.

Unfortunately, because she hides her wings, she is thought of as the "Wingless Freak" of the village. She usually only went out when her older brother Erett went with her, because of her "wingless" she was often teased by the people around her, but also because they were very close with one another. After a plague sweep through their land Erett and Y/N's parents died, and she blamed herself.

Erett always said that it wasn't her fault, but she still blamed herself. Her and Erett were even more inseparable after that then they were before. It was just the two of them against the world. Erett felt the need to protect his sister and tried his best to stop all of the jogging from their fellow Vængr Firars. But alas he could only do so much, but as long as no one found out what she was she would be safe.

(Y/N POV)

I was walking down the old dirt road leading to the village with my brother Erett. We needed to get some food and cloth from the market. As we walked together we talked about the newest spell he had taught me, how to move objects without touching them, and how to make small objects appear out of thin air. My H/L H/C blowing in the slight breeze brushing against my S/C face as we walked. Once we got closer to the village you could smell all of the foods from the different backers and cooks. The smell of salt and fish hung in the air from the vast sea that the village was near. Once we were almost there Erett's dark brown eyes looked into my E/C ones as if to say, "If you need me, I got your back." Erett walked over to one of the fruit stands, as I stood off to the side of the street. Not more than two minutes later Lily and her boyfriend James saw me and did their usual rant on me.

"Well, well, well," Lily said from behind me. "If it isn't little miss Freak Show."

"What," James said giving me a shove. "Come down here to join the other freaks down at the circus?"

"Of course not," Lily said to James, but I knew she meant it for me. "Not even they would take a Wingless Vængr Firar. They have standers, and she does not fit them. Why do you think she lives up in the mountains?"

They both laughed at that as Lily got right up in my face. Her hazel eyes staring into mine with disgust. The way they all look at me, and I hate it. But in the end, what can I do? So, people hate me, and think I am a freak? It's better then what I really am, and what they would do if they found out. So, I listen to all their hateful words and deal with the pushes, shoves, and the occasional stoning.

"You know it's pointless," Lily says right by your face. "I don't know why you stay here. You have nothing," she pushed you slightly and walked up to you again still talking with that hateful tone. "You should just leave and head off to Midgard, with all the other pathetic creatures," Another push and another step closer. "But you are more pathetic than them. There is no place for you anywhere in the nine realms. No one wants you. You. are. nothing!"

She shoves you had that time, and you fell. As you laded a rock gashed your arm on it. That's when Erett came over and saw what was happening. He doped what he was holding and ran over to you. Blood was running down your arm in a thick stream, and Erett did his best to stop the bleeding with a piece of cloth a pulled from his shirt.

"What the hell!" Erett shouted at them. "what's wrong with you!"

Erett then focused his attention back on you. He knew you wouldn't say anything to them, and it made him angry. You needed to speak up for yourself, but he knew you felt guilty for the plague that sweep through the realm even though it wasn't your fault.

"We were just putting the little freak into her place," James said. "And look at you. The big brother. The Hero, always coming to save what has no right to be saved. She is worthless, you are better off just abanding her."

That made Erett snap, and faster than you could see, Erett had a small knife at James's throat. At this point, a small crowd had gathered to watch the fight that was about to happen.

"Don't you EVER say that about Y/N!!!" Erett yelled at James as he bought the knife closer to his neck. "You think you are better than her because of the fact that she has no wings? That is absolutely stupid! But I guess the words you say reflect you, so I would say that you and that bitch of a girlfriend you have are just as closeminded and stupid as the things you say!"

With that Erett gave James a push in Lily's duration, and his knife disappeared. Lily and James ran off into the already dispersing crowd.

Erett helped me up and readjusted the makeshift bandage on my arm. He picked up his things and we began to go back to our home in the mountains.

Once we got home I went and sat down on the wood floor of the small cabin's living room next to the fireplace. I was trying to put a new badge on my arm, but it was hard seeing as the arm the gash was on is the arm I use for everything. As I relaxed I let my huge black wings show behind my back. I brought one around, so I could feel the long black feathers between my fingers.

"You okay," Erett asked as he sat next to you and began to help you with the new bandage. "They are jerks Y/N, don't let them get to you."

You both sat in silence for a while, just looking at the fire and the setting sun through the window.

"Thank you," I said after a while. "You always come and save me, and you shouldn't have to. I know magic and I can take care of myself it just that...."

I trailed off, and I could tell be the way he looked at me that he understood. I can never bring myself to harm anyone because I am a monster, and I deserve all of the bad things they do to me.

"Please Y/N," Erett said taking my hand in his. "I know you think you are bad, but you are not. You are one of the best people I know. You have a heart of gold. Please, don't think badly of yourself. You are all I have left."

I leaned in and began to hug him and we both brought our hugs wings around each other in a loving, caring way.

I wish we could stay that way forever, but alas, not all things go as we plan.


	3. Cast Out

(Third Person POV)

Everything went on as usual for the next few weeks, but all of that changed when some people picked a fight with Erett. That's when everything went bad. It all started on the day of the "Duel of Strengths" competition that happens every year.

(Y/N POV)

"Well, today is the day," I said quietly to myself as I woke up. "I wish Erett wouldn't do this, but there is no stopping my stubborn brother."

I sat up in my bed and stretched. My black wings spread wide behind me and then dropped down to my bed. The rays from the late morning sun were hitting my face and illuminating my room. My feet touched the cool wood floor as I got out of my bed, and the thin fabric of my nightgown fell over me like a soft mist. I walked over to my wardrobe and grabbed a F/C dress shirt and some brown pants. Once I finished getting dressed I went to the kitchen to get some breakfast, but when I get to the kitchen I saw Erett setting at the table with two plates full of amazing smelling food.

"Good morning sleepyhead," Erett said as I sat down. "I made breakfast."

"I can tell," I said with a smile. "Thank you, but may I ask why?"

"I know how you feel about the Duel of Strengths competition," Erett said looking down at his plate. "So I thought I would do something nice for you."

I looked at him with a happy smile as we eat.

"You know," I start to say to him. "I don't think I could ask for a better brother than you. The only reason I have for not liking the Duel of Strengths competition is that I just don't want to see you get hurt, but I know you can handle yourself with or without magic. I will be rutting for you today and will be right there when you win."

"Thank you, Y/N," Erett said. "That's means a lot, and with you down there watching me for the first time, I know I will win."

Erett finished eating before me and began to get ready for the competition.

"See you soon," Erett said to me as he left. "After the competition, we can go take a walk along the beach."

I finished my food and began to get ready to go see the duel. I have never gone to see my brother fight, it just made me nervous. I didn't want to see him hurt but I knew he would be fine, but what really made me on edge was that there was no use of magic in this competition. All magic that a person had would be stripped away as soon as they striped foot into the arena to ensure that nobody cheated. So I was always worried about going near it because magic is the only thing keeping my black wings hidden, and if I had no magic then they would know my secret.

I mead my wat down to the arena to watch Erett's fight, and of course, he was fighting James. I knew that Erett could beat him, and I almost felt sorry for James.....Almost. As I approached the arena I, unfortunately, ran into that annoying bitch Lily.

"Hey there Freak Show," Lily yelled over to me from where she was standing. "Come to watch your brother fail I presume."

I didn't say anything to her as I walked by, but when I looked back at her something didn't seem right. I took my seat in the crowded arena making sure to keep a safe distance away from the "Magic Barrier". The fight before my brothers had just ended and the poor fellow had to be taken out on a stretcher. I set anxiously in my seat thinking about the look on Lily's face from before. Just before I could piece it together the fight began and James and Erett entered from different sides of the arena. James had a mace in each hand while Erett had a longsword and shield, so in my mind, Erett already had an advantage.

About two minutes into the fight something seemed off to me, but I couldn't place it. Erett had knocked one of the maces out of James's hand, and he seemed to be winning, but still. Something wasn't right. Then suddenly James hit Erett's shield with his mace and the shield fell into pieces. That's not right, that shouldn't have happened. I felt a change in magic presence. Then I saw what was wrong.

Just outside of the barrier I saw Lily saying some sort of sell in James's direction. I didn't know what do, I mean, what could I do? Even if I said something, no one would listen to me. Then something awful happened, something that I hoped would never happen. I saw her do the beginning of a kill spell. There are only a few things that can stop a kill spell, so without thinking I did it.

I jumped out of my seat and darted over to the barrier, to my demise. I chanted a weakening spell but knew it wouldn't be enough. I knew what I had to do. I readied myself for an impact, and for what y people would do to me.

I leaped through the barrier towards Erett to block the spell. As my body fell towards him, I could feel the magic leaving my body. As that was happening I could also feel my wings start to carry me to my brother. I could see the look of shock on my people's faces, and the look of horror in my brother's eyes. I felt the spell hit me but luckily it didn't do much damage, but it did knock me out of the sky and land a few feet away from Erett.

Erett ran to me as soon as he realized what had just happened. That's when I could see a bunch of guards dashing towards us, Erett tried to keep them away, but it was no use against twenty or so guards. They pulled me away from Erett and bond my wings and body in magic canceling ropes, and I could see Erett getting dragged off in the opposite direction.

I have been in a cold damp cell for goodness knows how long and all I knew was that I was in deep shit this time. They would come in and beat me till I passed out, but they would never kill me. They knew that would be the worst thing for them to do. I knew what awaited me and I was ready for it, but I just hopped Erett was alright.

"GET UP," An angry voice yelled snapping me out of my thoughts. "It's time you filthy monster. Time to get what you deserve."

The man grabbed me harshly by the shoulder and dragged me up above ground where a large crowd had gathered. I winced as the sun hit my face, I guess I have been down there for a while. A few more guards came to secure me and walk me over to the Rata. I have used the Rata before, but now it seemed as thou it had a spiteful fell to it. The Rata in quick terms was a small teleporter that allowed us to travel between the realms, like a less dignified version of the Bifrost on Asgard. Oh, Asgard. I have always heard stories about that place, the realm of the gods. Odin, the "All-Father," His beautiful wife, and their sons. I had always wanted to see it, but looks like that will not be happening now.

"Y/N Nebula," I forceful male voice said behind me. I saw it was Hansly, the "king" of our realm. "You have been found guilty of treason against your fellow Vængr Firar, and murder by plague. How do you respond?"

"STOP!" Someone yelled. "SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!"

I looked and with a heavy heart saw it was Erett, and he looked awful. He had a black eye and more cuts and buries then I could count.

As he yelled to a well-muscled guard who slapped Erett in the face. I couldn't take it, I knew he was there for helping me hide. I needed to draw attention away from him, and many if the "King" did what he wanted to with me they would let Erett go.

"GUILTY!" I yell in a strong voice, well as strong as I could with my weakened body. "I am guilty and am ready for my punishment!"

"You are banished from this realm!" Hansly yelled. "If you every return you know what will happen!"

The Rata began to glow as the two big guards pushed me towards it. I could hear Erett yelling at me, and saw he was trying to break free from his guard. Just before they pushed me through the Rata I saw the unthinkable. Erett's guard took out a blade and slashed it across Erett's chest, and I let out a painful scream as I entered the Rata.

I felt the wind on all sides of me as I fell inside the Rata, not knowing where I would end up. Then with a painful crash I landed, I hit the ground of what looks to be a forest. From what I could see with my blurry vision I could only guess I was in the Vanaheimr. Erett and I had come here all the time when we were children and would look at all the wildlife.

I kept fading in and out of consciousness but knew that soon I wound blackout for good. Just as felt myself begin to slip I heard a sound. Voices in the distance and one pair of soft footsteps closer to me.

With what little energy I had left I cast an invisibility spell on my sore wings that would still work after I passed out.

Just as my spell finished and I was about to blackout I saw someone round a tree a few feet away from me. All I could make out of them before I passed out was that it was a man with a book in his hand, green and black clothing on, long black hair and green eyes. He ran to me as I fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Who Are You

Loki's POV)

Great! Just Great! I thought to myself as I walked through the golden halls on the palace. Today was one of the first days in the past few weeks that I could go sit and read, and then Thor had to say he was going on a hunting trip to the Vanaheimr with the Worriers Three and Lady Sif. Which meant I had to go along with them on this pointless trip! I personally just wanted to finish reading the new book on magic that I had gotten from my mother as a gift.

Once I got to the stables I mounted my black horse and began to ride over the Rainbow Bridge to the Bifrost to meet with Thor and his friends. The breeze blew through my hair as I rode my horse and I took a moment to gaze up at all the stars and nebulas in Asgard's sky. As I approached the Bifrost I could see Thor, Sif, Heimdall. and the Warriors Three already there.

"Brother!" Thor said as I got off my hose. "So glad you could accompany us on of hunting trip! You haven't joined us in ages!"

"Yes," I said. Maybe it's been a while because I hate going on these trips. I thought to myself as I acted like I wanted to be there. "It has been a while. Well, should we be off then?"

"Yes,"Fandral butted in. "The sooner we leave the sooner we can begin hunting."

"You heard the man," Thor said putting a hand on Sif's shoulder. "Heimdall, we wish to go to Vanaheim!"

"As you wish," Heimdall said. "I wish you luck with luck with your hunt."

With that, the Bifrost began to spin and glow, and we were whisked away.

I will admit, Vanaheimr is a beautiful realm. With its vast forests and magnificent wildlife, it is such a shame that Thor and his friends only come here to hunt them. I just prefer to sit quietly admire their beauty. I just stood still taking in the sights and sounds of the area.

"Well," Thor said in his booming voice as he clapped his hand on my back breaking me out of my daze, and nearly knocking me over. "Let's get on with it, no sense wasting time!"

"Yes, let's get on with the hunt," Volstagg said. "The sooner we catch something, the sooner we get to eat!"

"Is that all you think about," Sif said elbowing him in the gut. "Food? We are here for sport, not just food! You better have your head in the game and not in your stomach."

I snickered at her comment. I always liked the way Sif was so independent and had her wits about her.

"I think I will keep my distance from your group," I started to say but got annoyed looks from Thor. "So that I can take whatever you start to chase surprise. You know, the smart way to hunt? Have the larger group go out in front and then have one person keep a distance to cut it off? Please, tell me one of you thought of this."

They all looked at the ground and I felt a small bit of pride for two reasons. One, they actually didn't think of that idea beforehand. Two, they believed that I would actually help them on this stupid hunt of theirs'. What I am the god of lies, it's in the job description to lie once and a while.

"That's a good idea!" Thor said. "Brother you always come up with the best strategies."

Not that hard to think of I just used my brain, you oaf. I thought to myself as Thor and his friends left, leaving me alone.

I walked slowly through the huge forest taking in everything I could, the smells, sounds, the way it seemed to have its own life to it. After a while of walking, I found a log next to a small stream and decided to set down and read for a bit. I reached into my bag and took out the book of magic that mother had given to me. I knew I would easily be able to ditch Thor and his gang, so I brought the book with me. I sat there for what must have been at least two hours and luckily for me no singe of Thor, but then I heard a huge crashing sound off to my left then silence. I knew that couldn't have been Thor because of the quietness after, if it was Thor there would still be sound. I got up and began to walk in the direction the crash came from and I could start to hear what I knew was Thor and his friends a bit further behind me, so they must have heard the crash too. I felt a slight magic presence and knew whatever made the crash was not a wild animal. I rounded a tree and I was shocked at what I found.

Laying on the ground was I girl with H/L H/C and E/C. She had deep cuts all over her body and the dark purple bruises covered her from head to toe. Then her eyes closed, and I knew she could die if I didn't do something, so I ran to her. I got down on my knees next to the girl and tried to think of what to do. I decided that I wasn't going to wait for Thor, he would know I had left when he saw the light of the Bifrost.

"HEIMDALL!" I yelled. "BRING ME BACK!"

I head on tightly to the girl as the light from the Bifrost began to surround us. I made sure that she didn't slip out of my grasp while we were being brought back to Asgard. When I felt the floor of the Rainbow Bridge below my feet I didn't even say anything to Heimdall, I just ran to my horse and brought her to the palace to the healers.

Once the healer took her from me I actually had time to think about what had just happened. , and what I had done.

Why did I act so strongly to save this strange girl? I don't even know her, so why? I kept thinking to myself as I stood outside of the healing room that the girl was in.

"Loki?" I heard a soft voice say from behind me bringing me back out of my thoughts. I saw that it was my mother Frigga. "I heard you found a girl in Vanaheim, and that you saved her? Is that true?"

"All I did was bring her back," I said to her. "I only saved her if she lives."

She nodded understanding what I meant.

"Now don't take this the wrong way son," She began. "But why did you bring her here in such a rushing, determined way? I know you have a good heart, but from what Thor, Heimdall, and the guards say you came rushing in like your own life depended on it. Have you met this girl before?"

No, mother," I said back. "I have never seen this girl in my life. As for why I acted so drastically, I have no idea. I didn't really think about it until after I gave her to the healers. Even now I am at a loss for why I acted so strongly."

"Well, no matter," Frigga said with a smile on her face. "I am very proud of you Loki, no matter what the reason you still saved this girl. You have made me very proud."

She kissed my forehead lightly and left me to think about what would happen next.

(Y/N POV)

I woke up on a soft bed and warm blankets placed over me. I tried to sit up and see where I was but as soon as I tried to, I feel back down onto the bed. As my eyes got less blurry I could start to make out what was around me. I could see I was in a huge room with windows that went to the ceiling, beautiful silk curtains were on their sides. Then I saw a blurred figure sitting next to my bed, and I jumped slightly, and he chuckled. Once my vision completely cleared I saw it was the same man from the forest.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty," The strange man said with a smile. "Glad to see you pulled through. It didn't look good for you in the beginning, but luckily for you, you are strong. So, what would your name be?"

"Y/N," I said without thinking. "Whit. Hold on a second, are you the one who saved me in the forest?"

"Yes," The man said. "That would be me."

"Thank you," I said. "I am grateful and everything, but could you tell me where I am, and who you are?"

"Oh, yes, sorry where are my manners," The man stud up did a make-shift bow and kissed my hand. "You are in Asgard my dear, and I am Loki, Prince of Asgard and the god of mischief."


	5. Asgard

(Y/N POV)

Did I just hear him right? I thought to myself. I'm dead, that's it.

"Yeah," I said under my breath, still in a daze. "That must be it, I have died and have gone to Valhalla. How else would I be in Asgard, and in the presence of a god?" Still, not all there in the head I looked him up and down. Taking in his beautiful green eyes and raven black hair. "A very handsome god."

He chuckled at that, and then looked at me with a smile.

"I am afraid not," Loki said in a joking tone. "You are very much alive, and if you pardon me saying, still in need of rest. Your mind still seems to be jumbled, but I will still take your compliment."

I looked down with a small blush dusting my cheeks. I felt very stupid about saying that to him.

"I will leave you to rest," Loki said and then walked to the at the far end of the room. "See you later Y/N" and with that, he left.

The way my name sounded when he said it sounded so different from the way it sounds when other people said it. I thought about that as I fell asleep in the soft bed.

(Loki's POV)

I closed her door and began to walk away.

Why did I act like that? I asked myself as I walked down the huge halls of the golden palace. I don't even know her, but I already feel some sort of a connection, like I am supposed to know her.

"Brother!" I hear a voice the draws me away from my thoughts. "I have been looking for you! I was wondering why you left the hunt, but mother has informed me about what happened."

Great, I bet the whole kingdom knows. I thought to myself but smiled at Thor.

"Yes brother," I said calmly. "I found a girl in the forest who seemed to be near death, so I rushed her back her to the healers. She will be alright, but she is resting now. Nothing more nothing less."

"I just wanted to tell you that I think that was an honorable thing you did," Thor said putting a hand on my shoulder in a kind gesture. "I am proud of you Loki. You did well. Once she wakes up I would very much like to meet her. We can have a feast to welcome her to Asgard."

"Maybe," I said. "We should give her a little time to adjust to her new surroundings before we do anything too big She still seemed dazed when I talked with her, she thought she had died and gone to Valhalla when I said who I was and where she was."

I smiled slightly remembering what she had said when she woke up. I couldn't help but feel a little proud when she said I was handsome, it was usually, Thor got those comments not me.

"Very well," Thor said as he turned to leave. "When she is fully rested we can make her feel welcome."

I nodded and we both walked off to our separate rooms. Once I entered my room I went to stand on my balcony that overlooked Asgard. I could see that beautiful sky up above me as the sky darkened but still held its magnificent colors.

After a while of stargazing, I decided to go to bed. I changed into a loose shirt and pants, then climbed into my bed. I pulled the soft sheets and blankets around my body and went to sleep, but not without thinking about Y/N.

(Y/N POV)

I awoke to the feeling of the sun on my face and the sounds of birds.

That was the strangest dream. I thought to myself as I sat up in my bed. Getting cast out and ending up in Asgard and meeting one of the princes. As if that would ever-

Then I noticed that I wasn't in my own bed, or in my room for that matter. I looked around the room and realized that it was the same room as my dream.

That means," I said aloud as I got out of the bed. "It's real, all of it. Asgard, Loki, the forest, and...."

I didn't say what I was thinking, it hurt too much to think about. If this was real then not only was I cast out from my home, but Erett was dead, stabbed right in front of me before I was banished. I felt a few tears leave my eyes as I looked out at the sky and the city of Asgard.

After a while of staring out at the horizon and thinking about what could happen to me next, I heard a knock on the door behind me.

"Come in," I said.

The door opened and a familiar figure with black hair and deep green eyes walked into the room with a smile.

"Glad to see you are up and about," Loki said to me. "You seem to be doing a lot better."

"Thank you, your Majesty," I said with a bow.

"There is no need for that," Loki said with a chuckle and a smirk. "You needn't bow, and Loki will do just fine. You get tired of all the "my prince" and "Your Majesty" and other formalities after a few hundred years."

I smiled at him as he said that. Happy to know that he isn't one of those "If you look at me I will have your head" type of prince, he seemed more laid back. Yet again he is the god of mischief, so he is bound to have a sense of humor.

"I am glad you think so," Loki said to me. "And you are right, I am not an "If you look at me I will have your head" type of prince, so you needn't worry about that."

"How did you-" I started to say confused.

"Magic dear," Loki said smirking. "You don't expect the god of mischief to not have such simple abilities as mind reading, do you?"

I mentally slapped myself when he said that. I knew as did a lot of people in the nine realms that Loki was very good with his magic, and that part of his ability for manipulation was that he could read minds. I looked down at the floor and wondered how much he found out when he read my mind.

"I am sorry," He said to me, and must have sensed my discomfort. "I meant no disrespect, but I had to make sure that you weren't a spy or someone trying to kill us all."

I chuckled at his slight attempt to lighten the mood and knowing that he didn't know what I was.

"I understand," I said with a smile. I looked around and realized how hungry I was and had no clue where food would be. "I don't mean to be a nag, but do you think you could tell me where to find some food?"

"Oh, of course!" Loki said almost flustered. "You must be starved. I will show you to the kitchens?"

He said the last part as if it was a question, and that surprised me.

"I would love that," I said walking to the door with Loki be my side. "Thank you very much, Loki."

He smiled when I used his name, and I smiled too. I felt so strange, but not in a bad way. I had only just meat this man, and yet I felt completely comfortable and almost calm with him. Sure, I had heard stories about the young prince, but only after knowing each other a few hours it felt like I had known him for years. I felt connected to Loki somehow, and while it freaked me out a little bit, I didn't fight it.

Once we arrived at the kitchen all of the cooks and maids lowered their heads as they saw Loki walked in. He shoots me a smirk that said he was up to something.

"Give me your best, fruits, bread, and meats!" Loki said with authority. "This weary maiden is in need of sustenance."

I elbowed him slightly and he just smirked wider.

"She is very weak," Loki continues. "She needs some food to gather her already diminishing strength and would very much like to eat. We will be waiting in the garden!"

With that, they all began to gather foods as we walked out. As we walked into the garden I gave Loki a look.

"What was that?" I asked with an annoyed tone. "What did you mean by " her already diminishing strength? I may be hungry, but I am just as strong as ever!"

To prove my point, I gave him a shove that made him lose his balance a bit and stumble. That was a very risky move on my part if he didn't find it amusing I could be in some serious trouble. Before I could think of what could happen to me Loki gave me a very mischief look and slowly walked towards me.

"So," Loki said slowly. "That's who you want to play, well let's play."

I couldn't get any words out before Loki lunged at me, a playful look in his eyes, but still lunging at me nonetheless.

I dodged him by moving to the side and swiftly turned around facing him and gave him a soft kick to the side. We both stared at each other sizing the other one up, clearly getting ready to spar.

"I trained back home," I said matter-a-factly to him as we began to circle each other. "I am not just some run of the mill woman that needs protecting."

"I can see," Loki said. "Clearly you are fast, but you have no weapons, and" He then had a dagger in each of his hands. "I don't think you can win this one."

It was then my turn to smirk at him. Little did he know that my people were the ones who invented that spell, and I had learned it at a very young age.

"You are right," I said slyly as I walked closer to him. "I can't win without a weapon, but luckily for me," Two daggers then appeared in my hands, and he looked shocked. "I can do that little magic trick too."

I was about to jump at him, but I heard someone shuffle behind me. I saw that it was one of the maids from the kitchen with two hefty plates of food.

"Sorry to interrupt," She said awkwardly. "Here is the food you asked for my prince." Loki grabbed the food from her. "I shall take my leave now."

"Thank you," I said to her and she looked at me with a smile. "What is your name?"

"Jenna," she said. "It was nice to meet you."

With that, she walked back into the palace leaving Loki and I alone in the massive garden. He gestured to a bench underneath a beautiful tree and began to walk to it with the food in his hands.

We both sat, and he handed me one of the plates, and that's when I realized that my stomach had been growling. The food looked amazing, some meat cooked to perfection, fruits of all different colors, and fresh bread with warm butter. Needless to say, it tasted even better then it looked, and I relished every bite.

(Loki's POV)

Y/N was very different than anyone I had ever met before, she ever shared some of the same abilities as me.

The crazy thing was how nice I was being to her like I had known her before this when in reality I had only just met her. I felt almost at ease when I was around her, she was much better company then my brother and his loud friends. She also seemed to have a snarky attitude similar to mine, that I found to be very entertaining.

We sat together on a bench and eat in peace under a lovely tree in the palace's immense garden, and I felt very relaxed. She finished her food before I did, but the girl hadn't eaten in a few days, so she must have been famished.

"Thank you so much," I heard Y/N say from her spot next to me. "You have been such a gentleman ever since I arrived, or should I say, you found me. I am very grateful."

"It is my pleasure," I said with a smile. "Besides, it is a prince's job to be a gentleman."

She chuckled slightly, and that made my smile grow ever so slightly. We sat there a bit longer before I remembered what Odin had asked him earlier.

"Y/N," I began. "If you are up for it, my father Odin and the rest of the court would like to meet you. If that is to your liking"

"Of cores," Y/N said happily, her E/Y shining in the light. "It would be an honor."

"Good, I said standing. "And if you would allow me, I could show you around the palace after? I wish to get to know you better."

I asked almost as a question. I walked over to her and offered her my hand.

"I would love that as well," She said taking my and standing. "You really don't have to be so nice to me."

"Then what kind of prince would I be?" I said and we both laughed. "Besides, you seem like you are worth being nice to."

We both walked to Odin's throne room still hand in hand.


	6. Meeting the Family

(Y/N POV)

Loki and I were walking to where Odin and the rest of the royal family would be, and I began to feel a little nervous. All I was thinking about was "What if they see through my magic?"

"No need to be nervous," Loki said as we walked. "They just want to meet you, and get to know you some, That's all. The worst thing that could happen is that they give you a job to do around the palace, but it won't be that bad. After we are done there I can take you back to your chambers."

He must have sensed my tension, but his words seemed to calm me down slightly. I gave him a look of thanks as we arrived at the huge doors of Odin's throne room.

The doors opened to reveal a ginormous gold room with tall ceilings held up by pillars.

"Whoa," I breathed out as we walked into the room. "It's incredible."

Loki rolled his eyes at me and had a cocky smile on his lips.

I looked at the far end of the huge room and saw a gold throne with an old man sitting on it. He had gray hair and a beard to match. He was wearing some armor, but not as much as you would into battle, this seemed more for show. As we got closer I could see the gold eye patch covering his left eye, but I could still feel his hard gaze on me as I approached.

To his right stood a beautiful woman with long gorgeous blond hair that was styled perfectly on the top of her head with some coming down in the back. She had on an elegant blue and yellow dress that seemed to fit her perfectly. She looked at me with a warm smile, and I could already tell she was going to be one of the nicer people I would meet in Asgard.

Next to her was a well-built man with shoulder-length blond hair. A long red cloke brushed the floor behind where he stood. He held what seemed to be a hammer in his hand.

Before I could take in anymore I heard the old man speak.

"I am Odin, the All-Father," Odin said strongly, almost making me shrink back. "This is my wife Frigga, and my oldest son Thor," He said gesturing to the two figures next to him. "You are Y/N, the one that my son Loki found in Vanaheimr, yes?"

"That is correct my lord," I said and began to bow to the All-Father, but I felt Loki's hand on my shoulder keeping me from doing so. "I am beyond grateful for that, and for you letting me stay here while I recovered. I don't know how I will ever be able to repay you."

I could feel Loki grow tense when I said that, his hand still on my shoulder from earlier. Like he knew that me saying that was a bad idea on my part.

"Well, if you are so eager," Odin said. "I'm sure there is something you could do."

"Now Odin," Frigga said looking at her husband. "The girl has only just awoken. Give her some time before you ask her to do anything."

Now I know the smart thing to do would have been to just keep my mouth shut, but obviously, that wasn't going to happen. If Odin wanted me to do work as payment for their hospitalities then I felt I should say yes, even if I was still weak, which I was not.

"No, please," I said, and then realized that I had potentially spoken out of line. "I feel completely capable of working if that is what you would have me do. After all, it is the lest I can do."

Odin gave me a look I couldn't read while Frigga gave me an almost apologetic smile. Thor took it upon himself to walk down to where Loki and I were standing. Once Thor was about ten feet away I could feel that tense feeling in Loki's grip once more.

"See," Odin said to Frigga. "The girl wants to work, so we shouldn't deprive her of it, should we? I would also like to ask her where she came from."

I don't know what happened, but I suddenly had a mood change. I guess it was the combination of Loki's hand on me as if I couldn't take care of myself, or maybe it was Odin's attitude towards me and not even calling me by my name. Maybe it was the fact that everything was starting to seem real now, and it was just happening too fast. Whatever it was made me just kind of snap.

"I have a name you know!" I half said half growled. Loki pulled his hand back and looked at me as if I was a ghost, and Thor took a few steps back startled. "I don't need anyone's sympathy and am completely capable of performing any kind of task necessary. As for where I am from," I stopped thinking about what I should tell them. I knew that the prophecy was known in Asgard too, so I couldn't tell them what exactly I was or why I was here. "I am a Vængr Firar, and yes before you ask I am wingless, that is why I am here. I cast out of my home because I had no wings, and no, I have no intent on going back. Anything else?"

It wasn't a full-on lie per se, but who cares. Loki looked at me in aw and then gave me a small smirk.

"A Vængr? What?" Thor asked. "I don't think I have heard of them before."

"A Vængr Firar," Odin said. "I had thought that all of the Vængr Firar had died. How do we know you are not lying to us?"

"Becuase," Loki said stepping up slightly. "I have seen her use magic, and I know that the Vængr Firar invented that type of magic. Only a few beside them know it, and even fewer can perform it with such skill."

"Odin," Frigga said. "I think I have a good job in mind for her."

I looked at them, and I could see Frigga looking at Odin hopefully. Odin just nodded at her and he looked at me with kindness.

"Y/N I would like for you if you don't mind," Frigga began looking at me. "I would love to ask you to be one of my personal handmaidens. I would like to get to know you better, I have a very high respect for your people."

I got down on one knee and looked up at her with a smile.

"It would be an honor," I said. "Anything I can do to help, and it shall be done."

"Very well then," Odin said. "Someone will call for you in the morning. Till then you may leave."

I began to walk back to the huge doors and looked back at them one last time. Loki walked next to me as we went down the long halls of the palace.

"That went well," I said sarcastically to Loki after a bit of silence." Your family seems just peachy to me."

We both laughed at that comment.

"Well you know who family can be," Loki said. "But you, on the other hand, you totally back sassed my father, that's supposed to be my job. And there is also that small little detail you didn't tell me about you being a Vængr Firar! I half believed that they were just a myth, but I can now see that they are in fact real. I have only read about your kind in the old books in the palace library."

"Well last time I checked I was real," I said snarkily. " But thank you for telling me, I wasn't sure."

We reached the door to my room.

"Oh, yes. Haha," Loki said rolling his eyes playfully. "I see you have a hand at witty comments, but you forget who you are talking to. I am Loki, the silver tongue. So, no matter how hard you try you will never have a tongue as sharp as mine."

"Loki the silver tongue," I said almost under my breath but made sure he could hear me. "And all this time I thought I was talking with Loki, the god of mischief. I guess there are a lot of princes named Loki here on Asgard. Please forgive my mistake."

I finished off with a smirk and walked in front of him, and even though I couldn't see his face I could tell that he definitely didn't like the fact that I used his own words ageist him. Then suddenly Loki was in front of me, looking down into my eyes as if he was looking at something he had caught in a trap in the woods.

"You know," Loki said in a low voice, leaning closer to me. "It's not many people who dare to back sass or insult me like you just did. You do know I am a prince right."

I swallowed and took a shaky breath, but then regained my focus.

"I thought you didn't like the formalities," I said to Loki as I also began to move in closer. "Wasn't that one of the first things you said to me? Didn't you say, and I quote, " You get tired of all the "my prince" and "Your Majesty" and other formalities after a few hundred years." to me when I tried to be formal? So, really this is your fault that I feel like I can sass you."

"Did I say anything about backtalk?" Loki asked slyly, still getting closer.

"No," I said. Loki was now only about six or seven inches away from me. "But it was implied, and besides, I think you like it."

"Oh," said Loki. I could almost feel the words he was speaking he was so close to me. "Do I? You know, I could have you put in the dungeons for back talking me? People have been executed for less than that."

For a split second my face went slack. Not because of the threat, but because of that whole, " People have been executed for less than that." comment. I remembered how Erret had been killed because of me, but I could let that show, not now.

"But you won't," I said trying to brush off that bad feeling creeping its way inside me. "You like matching wits with someone for once, and perhaps sometime soon match magic within a duel."

Loki was about to say something, but I quickly moved away from him and opened the door to my room, and began to walk inside.

"Thank you again for saving, Loki," I said with a genuine smile. "I am very happy that it was you who found me, and not some wild beast or crazy person. I will see you tomorrow?"

I hoped he would want to see me again but wasn't sure how he would respond.

"Absolutely," Loki said. "You are very welcome, and yes I will see you tomorrow if you are not doing things for my mother all day that is. Have a good night's rest Y/N."

He grabbed me hand gingerly and brought it to his soft lips for a quick kiss. It gave me a slight jolt of energy on the inside, though I had no clue as to way. He then let go of my hand and walked away as I closed the door to my chambers.


	7. New Work Experiences

(Y/N POV)

I woke up to the sun coming through the thin curtains of the balcony door. I got out of my bed and found that some clothes had been folded and put on the nightstand next to my bed with a note.

Thought you would need some new clothes. Once you get dressed meet me in the kitchen and I can help you out with your first day, show you the ropes. I know how hard it can be to try and find your way around the palace alone. See you in a bit Y/N. - Jenna

That was the girl that brought the food to Loki and I yesterday. I was glad someone was going to help me out, to be honest, I don't think I could have done it alone. When I accepted the job yesterday I didn't really have a plan for how I would know what to do and how to get around.

I walked into the bathroom that was attached to my sleeping chambers, then I closed and locked the door. I went to the bathtub was and let the water begin to run and started to undress. I was a little nerve to let my magic go down, but I needed a break. So, once I was in the tub I let my wings show, and just slid into the tub with me. I always loved the feeling of water on my wings, it was very calming, and I defiantly needed something calming right now.

After I was done in the bath I got out and dried myself and wings off, then cast the spell on them once more. I brushed my H/L H/C, and teeth. I walked back into my room and put on the clothes that Jenna had given me which was a soft F/C dress that had short sleeves and went down just past my knees and a pair of black flats. I wasn't used to wearing dresses, but this one was comfortable.

It took me a little bit of time to find the kitchen, but I did make it within a good amount of time. I walked in and saw about half a dozen people working and moving about the room. I looked around and then caught sight of Janna, she had on a dress that was similar to mine but was longer in length and had long sleeves.

"Jenna," I said as I made my way over to her.

She turned around and looked at me with a happy smile.

"Y/N," She said happily. "Glad to see that the dress fits you. I wasn't sure of your size, but it looks really nice on you."

"Oh, umm thank you," I said with a confused face. I wasn't used to getting compliments, especially from people I had just met. "I was surprised, normally I don't like dresses, but this one is really nice. I am super grateful that you offered to help me out, I would have been completely lost."

We both laughed and began to walk over to where the fruit was.

"It's my, pleaser," Jenna said as she picked up a piece of fruit that was round and had a light blue color to it. "I remember my first day working here. No one showed me how to do things or where things were. I must have spent half of the day just wondering around the palace aimlessly. Luckily on my second day, one of the stable boys named Franklin showed me around and helped me out. So, I know how useful it is to have someone to help out."

"So," I began to ask. "What do I need to do? I was told I need to help Frigga, I think."

"Well," She kept on filling plates as she talked. "We will serve food to the royals, and then once the meal is done you will go with your assigned royal until they say your duties are complete. Once that happens you can do whatever until they ask for you again."

We talked more as we both filled plates with deferent foods and filled goblets with drinks, then some of the other maids would carry them out to what I assumed was the dining hall.

After some time passes I heard a crash from behind me, and I saw that one of the maids who had been carrying food had tripped and fallen. She was holding her ankle, and I could see she was in pain, but she was trying to hold it in. I walked over and bent down next to her and reached out my hand to help her up and get her to a chair.

"You need to rest that ankle," I said as I set her down in the chair. "I can take over for you."

"No," She said. "I am fine. I am-"

She tried to stand but just fell back into the chair. She looked at me and nodded.

I replaced the food that had fallen off the plate and followed the other maids out the kitchen doors. I was right, just through the doors was a huge room with a long table filled with all kinds of food. There was a good two dozen people seated at the table, they were all talking with each other as the meal went on.

As a got closer to the table I could see Frigga sitting next to her husband Odin, and Thor on Odin's other side. On Frigga's left side I caught sight of a raven-haired man not really talking with anyone, just keeping to himself. Loki looked up from his food and made eye contact with me, and I smiled at him. I walked up to the table and set the tray of food down, but before I could walk away I saw Loki motion for me to come over to him.

"Yes, Your Highness," I said once I got to him. I knew I had to be more formal now that we were in a public place and to be honest I had only known him for two days. "You needed something?"

"I did," Loki said giving me a mischievous smirk. "I would like some more wine."

He held out his cup, his smirk growing. It took me a second to figure out why he was smirking. The container of wine was only a few inches away from him. I shout him a nasty look.

"Now, now," Loki said smoothly, while the smirk never left his face. "I am your prince after all, and you mush for fill my wishes, so do hurry with that wine."

I rolled my eyes and poured his wine, then walked back to the kitchen.

Once breakfast was over and we finished cleaning the table Frigga waved me over to her.

"Good morning Y/N," She said with a warm smile, and we walked out of the dining hall. "I hope you are not finding the work too much for you."

"Not at all My Queen," I said as we left. "In fact, one of the other maids was helping me learn what to do."

"I am glad to hear that," She said. "And please, it is just us, call me Frigga."

I smiled at her, and she led me outside into the garden.

"I hope that Loki wasn't giving you any trouble at breakfast," She said as she sat on the grass, and she motioned for me to sit with her. "He can be a troublemaker, but it is all in fun."

"It was quite alright," I said and chuckled a little bit. "He seems to be a bit more laid back then the other noblemen I saw in there."

"Yes," Frigga said looking up at the sky. "If he could I know he would spend all of his time out in the mountains exploring or practicing his magic. He has a wild spirit."

"That is a good thing," I said in an almost reassuring way, although I don't know why I did. "There are very few people Noble or Not that have that wild spirit that your son has, and frankly I feel like if you try to keep a wild thing tame then it will just become wilder. He is the god of mischief, after all, it is in his nature to make a little trouble here and there."

Frigga laughed and looked at me with a great full smile.

"I am glad you see him that way," Frigga said. "Sadly, most people don't see him like that, and he ends out getting the short end of the stick. You seem to understand him quite well, for someone who has only known him for two days."

"Well, I," I understand him, because, in a way, I am him. I am a bringer of chaos, of destruction, but I can tell her that. "You could say I was a bit of a troublemaker myself back home. Takes one to know one I guess."

That's how we spent most of the day, just talking to each other. Frigga asked about my people and I would answer her questions, and I would ask about Asgard and she would answer mine. After it got late Frigga said I could leave if I wished to, and so I thanked her and went to my chambers. I washed myself off and put on some loose clothes and went to sleep.


	8. Dreams and Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some feels in this one.

(Y/N POV)

I was in a grassy field on a hill, and the sun was shining on my face. There was a slight breeze and I could hear the ocean in the distance. I looked to my right and I could see the face of my brother Erett smiling down at me.

"Beautiful day isn't it," He said looking out into the distances. "I am glad that we can have days like this. No worries, no secrets, no hiding. Just the two of us, and you can let your wigs show through. It's nice to fly with someone who can at least slightly keep up with me." He said with a laugh and a playful nudge. We were both about the same speed, but he loved to act like he was faster.

I remembered that day now. That was the day Erett and I decided to have a down day, and just be ourselves. IT had been about two years since the plague had killed our parents, and I was feeling guilty, but he kept saying that it wasn't my fault.

"How about we have a race," Erett suggested as he spread his huge white wings. "Last one home has to clean the house."

"You're on," I said and began to get my black wings ready for flying. "You are so going down."

We both took off and flew towards our home, but then that vision faded.

That next thing I saw was a door with a soft glow coming out from the crack underneath it. I walked to the door and opened it, and then I saw exactly where I was.

I saw both my parents in small beds as Erett sat between them holding their hands and saw myself standing off to the side looking down at my feet. I slowly walked into the room and could already feel my eyes getting teary. My parent's usually beautiful white wings looked sickly and I could see that some of the feathers from them had fallen to the floor by their beds. Seeing them like this again hurt so bad and I felt so helpless and guilty.

"Everything's going to be fine," I heard my dad's voice say calmly, but I could tell he was straining to speak at all. "No matter what happens, you and Y/N still have each other. Erett you are strong just like I used to be, why else do you think we gave you the same name as your old man? You two will be just fine. You and Y/N have been an unstoppable team ever since you were small."

Erett gave a light chuckle at that, and I saw myself look up with a small smile. I heard my mother cough and that got everyone's attention, but then she looked over at me in the far side of the room.

"Y/N," She said softly. "Come here, honey."

My mother lifted her empty hand the smallest bit as a sign to come hold it. I could see myself carefully walk over to her and take her and in both of mine.

"Now, now," She said to me. "Give your mother a smile." I mustered a smile, but I could see the tears in my eyes. "See, look at that, you are so beautiful Y/N. Do you think I could see the rest of your beautiful self? "

I knew what she meant, and let my black feathered wings show. She gave me a joyful smile.

"Magnificent," She breathed out. "I just wish the others could see how amazing you are, but alas they are all afraid to see beauty." She looked over to Erett then back to me squeezing both our hands. "You two be good to each other, OK? I have a feeling everything will be alright in the end."

Erett and I looked at each other knowing what was about to happen, and we both had tears in our eyes.

"Your mother is right," Our father said. "Remember to love one another and be there for each other. You are both strong and can face whatever the world puts you through."

His eyes closed, and the hand that was holding Erett's went limp.

"Now you two," Mother said quietly, and we almost couldn't hear her. She looked over to our father, and then us. "Remember that we will always love you, and we are with you, always."

One small tear left her eye, and then they closed. Erett and I felt her grip on both of our hands loosen, but we didn't let go.

It was just us now. Erett and I only had each other, as we were still holding the hands of our dead mother and father. It was after about two minutes that what had just happened finally sunk in. I saw myself drop to my knees still holding my mother's hand and began to sob.

I woke up crying and shaking. It had been so long since I had that dream. I looked around and at first, didn't know where I was, but then I remembered that I was in Asgard. Not knowing what to do, I just sat in my bed for a while, but then decided to get some fresh air. I walked across my room and stepped out onto the balcony that overlooked the city and ocean of Asgard. What I loved the best in Asgard was the stars, they were always so beautiful. It was still dark out and no one was out yet, so after looking around to make sure no one was there I let my wings show. It felt so good to spread them and feel the slight breeze going through my feathers.

After a while of just standing outside I thought it would be best if I went back to bed, and at least tried to get some more sleep before I had to work tomorrow. So, I folded my wings back up and made them invisible, then headed back to bed.


	9. I'm Loki's What?

(Y/N POV)

It has been a little over seven months since I arrived in Asgard, and to be honest, it was amazing. There are worse places I could have ended up, and worse people to be around. Being Frigga's maid was not as bad as I thought it was going to be, she was very sweet and understanding. Janna and I have grown to be close friends and talk while we do our work. Loki and I would sometimes spend my evenings off reading together or doing other things of that sort.

The past few weeks, however, I have been feeling a bit different whenever I was around Loki, I flustered more easily and felt this warm fuzzy feeling inside me. For some reason I would feel a slight bit of anger if I saw some foreign nobleman's doter try to get into Loki's chambers with him when Thor or someone else in the place said no to them, never had I heard of someone going to Loki first, or for something other than the face he was a prince. Even if he always turned a blind eye to them and turned them down it still bothered me, and I can't figure out why. I mean, I never felt anything like that when Thor was being hit on, and that happened far more often than it did with Loki. Still I paid this new feeling no mind and continued my duties around the palace, helping Frigga, trying my best to avoid Odin because he didn't seem to like me that much and the feeling was mutual, having the usual talk with Janna that usual turned into slight gossip, and still seeing Loki despite the new odd feeling.

I was doing my normal routine, but I was called away by one of the head maids and Frigga. I walked into the small meeting room I was told to meet them at.

"Hello Y/N," Frigga said and gave me a warm smile. "Please. Sit down somewhere, we have some news for you."

"Thank you," I said as I sat down in a chair a few feet away from them.

"We have a new assignment for you," Sally, the head maid said. "If you want it that is."

I looked at them puzzled but didn't say anything.

"You will no longer be working for queen Frigga," Sally said flatly. "One of the other maids was found trying to steal from one of the princes, so you will be taking her position."

"What will I be doing?" I asked after a few moments a silent. "Are you sure it is alright if I leave Queen Frigga?"

"Yes child," Frigga said sweetly. "It is quite alight. As for your new job, if you chose to take it. You will be the personal maid for my son, Prince Loki."

I looked at them for any sign of them joking, but I saw nothing.

"You and my son are already fairly acquainted, are you not?" Frigga asked. "This should make it better for the both of you."

"Yes ma'am," I started. "But with all due respect, why me? I mean there are plenty of other maids that could sever him better."

"He asked for you personally, my dear," Frigga said with a happy smile. "He said and I quote "She is the only one in this place that even has a slight sense when it comes to literature, and besides, she owes me." But it is your choice. To be honest, I would love for you to do this. Loki seems to like you, and lately, he has been down. You seem to help him, so, if not for him, do it for me?"

I thought about what she had just said, and about what this would mean for me. On the one hand, I would love to spend more time with Loki even if it was for work, he was fun and I liked being around him. On the other hand, I wasn't sure of what this new feeling I was having towards him was and wasn't sure what to do with them. Would working for Loki make things better or worse?

"It would be an honor," I said to them. "I will try my best to assist the prince with whatever he needs."

"Thank you," Frigga said and I could see a look of relief on her face knowing someone would keep an eye on her son. "If he gives you any trouble let me know."

"Alright," I said with a laugh. "Although, I feel like I will be able to handle him."

I thought back on the few times that I had assisted Loki with some of his "mischief" and I have been known to be somewhat of a trickster myself back home.

"Yeah," I said chuckling to myself slightly. "I got this."

"Good," Said Sally. "You start immediately."

*Time skip brought to you by Loki as a Unicorn in the Loki: Agent of Asgard comics*

I approached the door to Loki's chambers, and I began to feel nervous. This was going to be the first time I had ever been inside of his room, but I don't know why that made me on edge. Maybe it was just my mindset of "Stay away from a boy's room, or they will try to kill you." When you have a big brother, you tend to think like that.

Once I arrived at his door I knocked and waited for a response to say I could enter.

"Yes?" I heard Loki's voice say from the other said of the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me," I said. "Y/N. I was told to clean your chambers."

"Come in," Loki said.

I opened the large door and entered Loki's room, and looked around. The walls were the same gold color as the rest of the palace, but the curtains were a dark green. I looked to my right and say Loki laying on his king-sized bed with on leg draped over the side, book in his hand. The blankets on his bed were the same dark green as the curtains, and the pillows were gold.

I began to wipe the dust off the tops of the various shelves and desks in the room, and Loki and I said nothing to each other as I worked. Just after I finished the last of my cleaning I heard a sound like something falling from behind me. I turned to see what made the noise and was met with a spilled glass of water by the bed and a smirking Loki.

"Ops," Loki said instantly, but I could tell he was not in the least bit sorry. "looks like I spilled my drink. How clumsy of me. Maid, would you mind cleaning the mess?"

I just rolled my eyes at him calling me "Maid" and walked over to where the water was. I kneeled next to the bed and used my magic to make a cloth appear in my hands and began to wipe up the spilled liquid.

Once I finish I stud up and was going to make the wet cloth disappear, but I decided to get a little bit of payback. Looking as innocent as possible I turned my back on Loki and the slung the cloth over my shoulder.

"Ah!" Loki said in surprise. "What in Helheim was that?"

I looked back at him and saw that my plan had done just what I hoped it would. Loki had little drops of water on his face from where I had slung the wet cloth behind me.

"Ops," I said in an almost mocking tone. "Here let me get that."

I took a step over to him and used the wet cloth to wipe his face, and I gave the cloth a squeeze, and water dripped all over the front of his close. Now his face was socked and his close were now wet as well, even some of his raven black hair was wet too. He looked up at me with a surprised and annoyed look on his face, clearly, he wasn't used to people being mischievous right back at him.

"I am so sorry," I said, but we both knew I wasn't sorry. "I didn't mean to get you wet. How clumsy of me."

At this point, I didn't even try to hide my smirk and a slight chuckle. The look he was giving me changed from one of surprise to one of mischief. Oh no.

"That is alright Y/N," He said with a hint of pride in his voice. He stood up and walked a few feet away from me "But I do so hate wet close, oh well, guess I should take care of it then."

At first, I was confused at what he meant, but then I knew what he was going to do.

He began to remove his top leaving him in just his pants. I quickly looked away, it wasn't decent of me to look anyway. From the moment I did see, I could tell even though he wasn't I big a Thor, he still had his own set of mussels, just more tone and not buff. H defiantly had a well-sculpted chest and thinking of that made me blush.

"Do you need anything else?" I asked, not looking behind me.

"No," Loki said. "You may go. See you tomorrow Y/N."

Without another word, I slipped out his door and made my way back to my room. I couldn't get the image of Loki without a shirt on out of my head.

Great. What I way to start my new job.


	10. Jokes and Pasts

(Y/N POV)

The next few weeks were normal. Loki would try to prank me, and I would turn right around and get him back. I am just glad he never got angry or have me locked in the dungeons for disrespecting him or something like that. I got to know Thor, and the Warriors Three as well, and Sif and I became friends and would train with each other from time to time. Loki and I became close, and we would even call each other friends, which surprised a few people including me. The only thing was, that strange feeling I got when I was around Loki only began to feel stronger, and I was beginning to think I knew what it was. I had always been afraid of falling in love, but I was starting to think that I was falling for Loki. I began to worry, I can't fall in love! Everyone who I care about always dies, and it's all because of the chaotic nature I was born into! Danm it all!

I had done all that Loki had asked me to do today, and surprisingly he didn't do a single thing to mess with me. I decided to go to one of my favorite places around the palace, Loki had shown it to me. A little spot in the gardens with a pound with a rock in the middle, and a tree that cast a cool shadow on the soft green grass below. I sat down under the tree with a book that was from Midgard, actually, it was a play. Although Loki didn't care too much for Midgardian literature, he did like on playwright named Shakespeare. (Yeah, I did that! I am a Shakespeare buff, and I think Loki would like Shakespeare too.) No one knows this, and Loki would kill me if I told anyone, but sometimes Loki and I would even perform his plays when no one was around or any play for that matter.

As I sat next to the pond with my feet in the water reading Taming of Magical Creatures, but then a heard a soft sound of leaves moving from behind me. Thinking that it was just a small animal wondering about the garden I just went back to my book. I heard the sound again, so I set my book down and was going to turn around, but before I could even tell what was going on I was in the pond.

As my head came out of the water I could hear a very familiar laugh. As I moved wet H/C out of my eyes I saw a smirking Loki looking down at me with mischief in his eyes. I stood up in the pound, the water coming up to my chest. Then I had an idea, so I began to move to where he was standing.

"LOKI!" I yelled at him as I swam closer to where his was standing. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?!"

Now, now Y/N," Loki said smoothly looking down at my soaking form in the pond in front of him. "A lady shouldn't use such foul language, it isn't proper."

"Oh, forgive me," I said with a sarcastic tone. "Sorry for not being fucking proper."

We both chuckled slightly, and I extended my had as a sing for Loki to help me up. Loki just rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand.

"Yes! He fell for it!" I thought to myself.

Before he could pull me out of the pond I fell back down into the water taking Loki with me. The look on his face right before he hit the water was priceless!

His long black hair was plastered to his face, and it took him a few moments to remove it from in front of his eyes.

"You know," I started looking at him with pride. "For the "God of Mischief" You fell for one of the oldest tricks in the book. You must be getting slow."

"Or," Loki said as he approached me. "You have been hanging around with me too much."

He was now about three feet away from me, and I began to feel a little on edge.

"Well, I don't have much of a choice," I said backing away slightly, but he just moved closer. "Seeing as I am your maid and have to be around you every day."

"You sound as though you don't like my company," Loki said with mock hurt. "and yet it was you who will stay with me even after I say you can leave."

I tried to back up more, back when I tried my back hit the rock in the middle of the pond. Loki smirked again when he realized he had me pinned, and I couldn't move away from him anymore. Loki was now almost brushing against me, and the height difference was very evident. The water that came to my chest only came up to just above his stomach. I could feel the heat rise to my face at our closeness, and his bright green eyes gazing down into mine.

"What's the matter Y/N," He asked with that tone of voice that made me weak. "You seem nervous. Is something bothering you?"

"I...um," I tried to say something, but I couldn't from the words. I needed to get out of here. "Sorry....I... uh......I have to go."

I slid past him and began to swim back to dry land. Once I was back I started to make my way back inside trying not to look back at Loki and pull myself together.

(Loki's POV)

"Sorry....I... uh......I have to go." Y/N said hastily and moved around me as she swam back to shore.

Once she was out of sight I made my way back to where she was sitting with her book before I pushed her in the pond. Hey, what can I say! It was revenge for her turning my cape red last week! Y/N was different from anyone I had ever met before, and I liked how she wasn't afraid to cause a little trouble.

As I went to walk back inside I saw something laying on the ground next to the pond, so I went closer to see what it was. Once I was closer I could see that it was Y/N's book, Taming of Magical Creatures. I remember a few weeks back when Y/N and I were reading together, that she always had a fascination with dragons. That was also the day she let me know a little more of her mysterious past.

*Flashback to a few weeks ago in the palace library* (Still Loki's POV)

"Dragons?" Loki asked looking over the top of his book at her. "What is it with you and dangerous, chaotic animals?"

"I don't know," Y/N said jokingly. "I seem to be handling you pretty well."

"Haha, very funny," I said back mockingly. "But in all seriousness. Why would you want to work with dragons? There aren't even that many left anymore anyway."

"That's exactly way," Said Y/N with a strong, but not threating look in her eyes. "There used to be dragons in every realm, but now...... They are all but extinct. They are gentle characters who only want to live their lives without violence. They truly are magnificent."

I set my book down and looked over at her, she was speaking with such passion.

"You speak as if you have seen one," I said matter-of-factly. "Do they have dragons where you come from?"

"There were dragons," Y/N said sadly and her head dropped. "When I was a girl. (AN* If you get the reference I will be your best friend!) Not many, but a few."

She stopped for a moment clearly remembering something painful, and at first, I thought she wouldn't continue. I could see the look of hurt on her face.

"I would often wander the mountains and woods that our small house was in when I was alone. Seeing as we lived far away from anyone else, and no one besides Erret and my parents wanted to be around a wigless Vængr Firar, it happened often," Y/N continued. "And after a while, I was fortunate enough to come across a beautiful Fire Storm dragon. Those were the dragons that roamed our real, and she was amazing. She was a dark red color and had huge wigs and two curved horns atop her head. At first, I was afraid and ran away, but was clumsy and fell. She noticed me and get closer, and I thought that was going to be the end of me."

She smiled a bit, but still had that same sad look in her eyes.

"But," I said. "She didn't kill you."

"On the contrary," Y/N started. "She came right in front of me and we just stared at each other for a while, but then it started to get dark and I needed to get home. I tried to stand but played that I had hurt my leg badly. She seemed to understand what was happening and played her neck down next to me almost as if she wanted me to get on her. Not knowing what else to do I dragged myself onto her neck and grabbed hold of her horns, so I wouldn't fall. Then she began to fly, and let me tell you, it was amazing. Fire Storm dragons cane read thoughts and emotions, so I thought about home, and she knew where to go. She got me home and from then on I would always go out into the woods and see her, and it went on for about two years."

"Did your family stop you from seeing her?" I asked. I could tell she was getting close to tears. "When they found out were they scared for you?"

"No," Y/N said. "They loved her, especially Erret. She liked to go by the name of Spark Everything was fine until...."

That's when I saw a tear running down her cheek, and her hands were shaking slightly.

"It wasn't meant to happen, but it did," Y/N said almost to herself. You know how I said that her species of dragon can read emotions and thoughts?"

I nodded not sure where she was going with that question.

"That also means after a time a bond will be formed," She said sadly as more tears rolled down her face. "Well, we had a bond. I could feel when she was close, and she could feel if I was in danger......... I was in our village for the first time in a while, the other Vængr Firar didn't relly like me too much. I was getting some food when someone pulled me into an alley. There were about five of them and they began to attack me, but I was used to it. After a few minutes, a could feel that Spark was getting close, and I began to worry. Then suddenly I could hear screams from the streets, and a dark shadow came over us. I saw her perched on the small building over us, and she grabbed one of my attackers with her huge claws and tossed him. Then other Vængr Firar with swords were flying over to where we were. I tried to tell her to leave, but she...she wanted to protect me."

She stopped and now let out a few soft whimpers as she cried. I didn't know what to do, she looked so broken. I just moved closer to her and pulled her into my arms. She grabbed me tight and cried into my shoulder.

"They killed her!" Y/N sobbed. "They killed her because of me! It's my fault, she was only trying to protect me! She didn't even kill anyone, the man she tossed only cracked a rib! They went out after the incident in the village and killed the rest of the dragons! It was all because of me!"

I could feel the pure emotion radiating off of her as she cried. We both said nothing for a while, I just let her cry in my arms.

"That's why," Y/N said softly. "That's why I want to work with the dragons. If I can show that they are no harm unless threatened, then maybe people across the realms will stop killing them. I owe it to Spark, to all of them."

*End of flashback* (Still Loki's POV)

I opened the book and found that the page about Fire Storm dragons had note written in it with Y/N handwriting. She knew so much about dragons, and she always talked about them with such respect.

I made my way back inside so that I could give Y/N back her book.


	11. Is This Love?

(Y/N POV)

I stood on the balcony outside of my room and tried to calm myself down. It was a long day and my magic needed a rest, so I was letting my wigs show. I have felt it for a while now, but today I have fully accepted it. I was in love with Loki Odinson, and that was that. Why did it have to be him? Everyone who I have ever cared about has suffered and died because of what I am! Jenna was the only one I had told about my liking Loki, and I planned on keeping it that way. Better Loki doesn't find out and save me the hart brake and our friendship.

While I was thinking to myself I heard a knock on the door to my chambers'. I quickly hid my wings as the door opened and I could see Loki standing in the doorway holding something.

"Good evening Y/N," Loki said stepping into my room and closing the door behind him. "I found your book next to the pond. I thought I would bring it to you."

He held out the book to me as I came inside from the balcony.

"Thank you, Loki," I said gently taking the book from his hands. I felt a slight shiver as my hand brushed agents his. "I was wondering what I had done with it."

I walked over to my nightstand and placed the book on its hardwood top. We both said nothing for a few moments, and the silence was starting to make me feel tense.

"Y/N," Loki started after about a minute of saying nothing. "Would you be up for a ride through the woods? The stars should be magnificent tonight, and I know a great place to watch them."

I could hear the hopefulness in his voice, and was he nervous? No, that couldn't have been it. I must be misreading him.

"That would be lovely," I said and could see he looked pleased. "Give me a few moments to get ready? I will meet you at the stables."

"Great," Loki said happily. "I will see you soon."

With that, he walked out the door leaving me alone, and I began to get ready for a night ride.

(Loki's POV)

As I walked down the halls to the stables I ran into Thor, and he stepped into my path.

"Well," Thor asked expectantly. "What did she say?"

I rolled my eyes at him as I walked past him, but he followed me.

"She said she will meet me at the stables," I said to Thor who had a huge smile on his face. "I will be getting our horses ready in the meantime."

"Will you tell her tonight, brother?" Thor asked me, and I stopped for a moment. "I mean, you did chicken out this morning."

"I did not "chicken out", Thor," I snapped back. "I was going to tell her, but she left before I had the chance!"

"Yeah. Sure," Thor said with a laugh. "You better not let her leave tonight. She likes you a lot you know."

"How would you know that Thor," I asked knowing he was just bluffing. "Did she tell you?"

"No," Thor said. "But I do know she has feelings for you Loki. Just as you have feelings for Y/N."

I sighed as I walked past him opening the doors to the stables, leaving him behind. I thought about what Thor had said, and knew he was right. I will tell Y/N that I have feelings for her tonight and hope that she feels the same.

(Y/N POV)

I had put on some warm pants, a long-sleeved F/C shirt, and a black hooded cloche. I walked out my door and headed down the huge halls to the stables where Loki was waiting for me. When I was about halfway there I ran into Thor, who, as usual, had a smile on his face. Thor may look like a huge, scary, "I can kill you in two seconds" look to him, but in reality, he was a sweetheart. We would train sometimes when I was free, and we would train till we dropped. He reminded me of Erett in a way, training me with fighting and being an all-around good brother.

"Hello Thor," I said happily. "How are you this evening?"

"I am fine, thank you lady Y/N," Thor said with a larger than normal smile. "What are you doing this evening?"

"Loki asked me to go horseback riding with him," I said trying to hide my excitement. "We plane to see what stars are out tonight."

"Well," Thor said as we approached the stables. "Sounds like a great time. I will leave you to it then. Good night Y/N"

"Good night Thor," I said as I walked out the door to the stables.

I could see Loki standing next to two beautiful horses, one of which was mine. Loki's male horse was lean and midnight black named Abbas. My horse had black hair with white dots that looked like stars all over her, I named her Polaris.

"Ready to go," Loki asked once he saw me come in. "I have everything all set."

"Alright then," I said as I got onto my horse and he got on his. "Let's see what you have for us tonight, Loki"

*Kind of time skip*

I followed Loki out of the city and into the woods, and we rode for about two hours before we got off the horses. We tied them off, and Loki led me towards a clearing. Once we got out of the trees I could see it wasn't just a clearing, but a cliff that overlooks the city of Asgard and its ocean. I looked up and gasped, the stars were incredible. More than I had ever seen from the city, and I had never been out this far. All the colors of the nebulas, all the stars, and moons were absolutely breathtaking.

"Do you like it," Loki asked taking my attention away from the sky. "It's one of my favorite places to come, so I thought you would like it too."

"Like it," I said almost breathlessly. "Loki. I love it! It is beautiful."

"I am glad you think so," Loki said with a smile, and I realized how close we were. "Y/N I have....Well...I."

I have never seen Loki look this nervous, and I was getting a little worried.

"Loki," I asked. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," Loki said softly. "Everything is fine, it's just. Well, I wanted to tell you something. That's why I brought you up here, I needed to ask for your advice."

"Alright Loki," I said questioningly. "You can ask me anything."

"It's about a girl who has caught my feelings," Loki said after a few moments of silence, and I felt my heart begin to hurt. So, Loki already has someone he likes. I knew he could never like me, but it still hurt. I knew I had to be supportive, so I hid my pain under a small smile. "How do I tell her I like her and want to spend the rest of my life with her?"

Wow, he must really like her.

"Well to start," I said almost shakily. "I need to know who she is. That's a big part of how you should tell her."

"I can't tell you who she is," Loki said looking down. "You know her, and I don't want her knowing before I am ready."

"You are not giving me much to go off of her Loki," I said trying to get him to look at me. "Can you at least tell me about her?"

"She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," Loki started and he was now looking up at the night sky above us. "She has silky H/C hair that I would love to run my hands through as I hold her in my arms. The way her amazing E/C eyes sparkle with emotion when she talks about something she is passionate about." He stopped for a moment as if to collect his thoughts then continued. "But she is not just beautiful, she is the most loving, sweet, intelligent, caring, and amazing person I have ever met."

"She....She sounds great Loki," I said sadly. Hearing him talk about someone with so much love made me feel so much pain, but I couldn't let it show. Not here, not now. "I think you should just tell her how you feel. It is obvious you care about her a lot, and anyone would be crazy to not like you Loki, you are a great person. You should just tell her."

"Are you sure," Loki asked with a sad tone in his voice. "What if she doesn't like me back?"

"She will," I said pulling him in for a hug. I could tell he needed comfort, and I could feel a tear slipping down my face, and I didn't want him to see it. "Trust me, Loki. She will."

"Thank you, Y/N," He said softly. Before I knew what was happening he pulled me to face him and brought his lips to mine in a sweet, loving kiss. His arms warped around my waist, and I put my arms around his neck. The kiss probably only lasted a few seconds, but to me, it felt like hours and I didn't want it to end. There was so much love and feeling in the kiss, it was like all the words we wanted to say but couldn't. Finlay, we pulled away for air and stared into each other's eyes, not saying anything.

"But I thought," I said sadly. "I thought you liked someone else. The girl you described can't be me."

"Oh Y/N," He spoke softly brushing the tear from my face with his thumb. "That was only the beginning, my love. I could never say how much I love you."

"You...You love me?" I asked unsurely.

Loki let out a soft laugh and pulled me agents his chest.

"More than anything," He said softly into my ear. "And I would like to prove it to you if you will allow me. What do you say Y/N, will you allow me to court you?"

"Yes," I said happily. "I would love to."

"Thank the gods," Loki said. "I will love you till the end of my days."

We stayed like that for a long while, just warped in each other's arm watching the stars.


	12. Kisses and I Love You

(Y/N POV)

The day after Loki and I had confessed our love for each other started out fine until while I was walking to Loki's room, I heard someone loudly calling my name, and I could see Thor running towards me. Before I had a chance to react Thor picked me up and spun me around happily, but after a few seconds, I began to have trouble breathing.

"T...Thor," I said as best I could with no air in my lungs. "Can't br...breath."

"Oh, sorry," Thor said putting me down. "I am just really happy for you and my brother! I can tell that he really loves you, Y/N. Whenever he would talk about you, his eyes would just light up!"

So, the news was out.

"Thank you," I said not knowing what else to say to him. "Thor? Who else knows about Loki and I being together? I mean it just happened last night."

"Just me," Thor said with a huge smile. "But I had to force it out of him. He wants to wait till you are ready to tell everyone else, but he does want to see you as soon as you can. That's actually why I was looking for you. He wants to meet you in my mother's chambers."

"Alright," I said and began to walk to Frigga's chambers. "Thanks again Thor, you are a good big brother. Loki is lucky to have such a sweet brother."

I had to stop myself from tearing up at my own words, and how much I missed my big brother, Erett. How he would react to finding out that I had found someone to love and who loved me back. He would most defiantly be overprotective, but happy for me nonetheless.

I got lost in my thoughts and before I knew it, I was at the door to Frigga's chambers. I collected myself and pushed the door open, and I could see Loki and Frigga sitting on her and Odin's huge bed waiting for me. Loki gave me a loving smile and stood up to greet me, walking to where I stood and took my hand in his.

"Do my eyes deceive me," Frigga began to ask happily. "Or has my son found a partner to share his heart with?"

Loki and I looked into each other's eyes and I could see so much love, caring, and passion in them. Last night had seemed like a dream, but this was real. Loki and I looking into each other's eyes with so many emotions, and I could only guess tell his mother about our new-found love.

"It is, mother," Loki said briefly looking away from me so he could look at his mother. "I have harbored my love for Y/N for months now, and only last night did I have the courage to tell her of my feelings." Loki looked back into my eyes and heled my hands a little tighter. "I honestly didn't think she would return my feelings, but to my joy she did."

"There wasn't just joy on your end," I said with a chuckle and a smile. "I was beyond happy to know Loki had feelings for me, and I will do my best to prove it every single day."

Before I could say anything more the door behind us opened and Odin himself stepped into the chambers. I tried my best to avoid Odin if I could, and I could tell he felt the same about me. I looked to Frigga and then to the ground as a worrying thought came to me, but I continued to speak as if Odin hadn't come in.

"Please," I began with a pleading tone in my voice, and Loki could tell I was nervous. "I know I do not come from much. I was cast out by my own people and left to die, but your son, Loki, found me. I can't give you anything," I looked at Loki sadly. "I can only give you my undying love and devotion. I can only give you a promise, and that will be to love you till the end of my days."

I had one tear going down my cheek, witch Loki brushed off with his thumb.

"That's all I need," Loki said to me with his soft silky voice. "That's all I could ever ask for, and I will do the same for you. I will love you until I die, and into the afterlife."

He pulled me in for a quick but loving kiss, and for that moment it was just the two of us. In that moment I had forgotten everything around me, even the All-Father and his wife looking at Loki and I as we shared the loving kiss. Once we pulled away, however, I did remember where we were and who was watching us. I looked at the ground and began to blush.

"Oh, my sweet child," Frigga said softly and walked over to Loki and I. "I could never stand in the way of two young lover's happiness, especially if one of them is my son. You both have my complete blessing and best wishes."

I could feel my body begin to loosen up and relax, but not completely. Odin had still said nothing, and that made me nervous.

"I must confess," Odin said sternly. "I was not expecting Loki to find a maiden on his won, or at least this soon. Even tho she is a servant to the palace and has no social status, I will also give you two my blessing. Y/N, I offishly relieve you from your duties as Loki's personal maid and give Loki permission to court you."

"Thank you, father," Loki said with a huge grin. "Thank you too, mother. Y/N and I are overjoyed, but we must be going now."

I could tell by the tone in his voice he wanted to go somewhere that we could be alone, and I also wanted the same. I wanted to spend some time with now that we were together.

"Very well," Frigga said. "We will see you two at dinner."

With that Loki grabbed my hand and led me out of their room and through the palace, into the gardens. We sat under the tree next to the pond that Loki had pued me into the day before.

"You aren't going to push me in again are you," I asked playfully. "Because that is no way to treat someone who you are courting."

"I have no intention to, my love," Loki said with a chuckle and looked into my eyes again. "You know? You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and you have the mind of a genius."

I blushed at his words and he came closer to me.

"Thank you," I said not looking at him. "You aren't so bad yourself. You are not only the first prince I have ever met but also the nicest. I am more than lucky to have you, and I intend on showing you how much I love you every day."

"The feeling is completely mutual my dear," Loki said with a smirk, and at this point was only a few inches away from me. I tried to back away but ended up laying on my back in the soft grass. Loki's smirk only grew as he climbed above me, placing one hand next to both sides of my head to keep him elevated. "And I plan on showing you just how much I love you."

With that Loki leaned down to capture my lips with his own soft ones. This kiss had just as much love as our first one but had more passion and hunger in it. Loki softly bit my lower lip as a sign that he wanted to deepen the kiss. I decided to tease him and kept my mother firmly shut. Loki, being Loki wasn't having that. So, with one hand holding him above me, and the other one slowly began to move down my side, I let out a small gasp. Loki took that as his chance to slip his tongue into my mouth, and our tongues began to fight for dominance. It didn't take Loki long to win, but I didn't care that much, he was a really good kisser. After what seemed to be an eternity later you both had to pull away for air.

"Damn," I said out of breath. "That was amazing."

"You think that was something," Loki said with pride and that same smirk still on his lips. "Just wait till the first time you and me-"

"LOKI!!!" I yelled and covered my face to hide my embarrassment. "What the hell!"

"I love you so much," Loki said with a laugh. "You and your crude mouth."

"You seemed to be enjoying it a few moments ago," I said snarkily. "I love you too, Loki."


	13. Friends Know Everything

(Y/N POV)

In the weeks that flowed, the word about Loki and I spread like wildfire. Frigga and Thor were super happy for us, and Jenna and I would talk about what it was like to date the prince. I was happy that Jenna and I were friends, and we could always talk to each other about anything. Which is what we were doing right now since Loki had duties to attend to and I had some free time.

"He did what?!" I asked happily. " Franklin really asked you out?!"

"Yeah," Jenna said with a blush. "I was bringing water to the stable and we talked for a bit and then he asked me to go to dinner with him!"

"I am so happy for you, Jenn," I said and hugged her. "I always hoped that you two would get together, you guys are so adorable!"

"You know Franklin and I aren't the only cute couple," Jenna said and gave me a smirk, and it was my turn to blush. "you and Loki are being talked about everywhere I go. You two are quite an item, a cute one at that. Speaking of you and Loki, where is he? Shouldn't you two be off on some romantic spot, and you having to fight Loki off of you?"

"JENN!" I gave her a playful shove and covered my face with my hands. "You know our relationship isn't to that level yet!"

"I know," Jenna says with a laugh. "It's just fun to mess with you. You are courting the prince after all and the god of mischief."

"I am just gonna ignore you," I say playfully. "He does like to tease though and he can be tricky, but so can I. He is super loving, sweet, caring, and gentle. Don't tell him I said that though, he would kill me."

"You two have a very special connection," Jenna said after we laughed at my comment. "You are very different from anyone I have met in Asgard before. Granted you are not from here, but you still seem different. Not in a bad way, just unique."

Jenna looked at me questioningly like she was trying to figure me out, and for the first time around her, I felt nervous. Did she suspect something? Did she know I was the Night-Wing? No, she couldn't have, no one knew. Not even Loki.

"Now," Jenna said. "I am not making assumptions, but I know of a prophecy about your people."

"Not here," I said, and stood up. I motioned for her to follow me to my chambers. "If we are going to talk about that, we need to go somewhere privet."

As we walked to my room I was thinking of all the ways this was going to go. Would she tell everyone about me? Could I trust her? I just was beginning to feel happy with my life here, was I ready to through it all away now?

"Alright," I said once we got to my room and closed the door. "You are probably going to hate me after this, but you seem to already have your ideas."

"Y/N," Jenna says. "You are my friend I could never hate you, just tell me the truth."

"Ok," I began. "You said you know of the prophecy? You know of the creature it tells of? Well...."

I took a deep breath and before Jenna could say anything I began to lift my magic, and let my huge back wigs show.

"I am that creature," I say sadly looking down at the floor. "I am the bringer of chaos and death. I am meant to be an outcast, but everyone here, for the most part, has welcomed me with open arms, and I was even able to find someone to love. Now that you know what I am you will probably want me gone just like the rest of them. I know it's a lot to ask, but please, don't tell anyone."

Jenna didn't speak for a while, and I took her silence as a newfound hatred.

"Woha," Jenna said, and I began to fear the worst. "They are awesome."

"What," I said shocked. "What did you just say?"

"Sorry," Jenna said. "Was that to blunt? I just mean they are so cool. Can you fly?"

"Wait," I said confused. "You aren't afraid? Haven't you read the prophecy?"

"Afraid? Not at all," Jenna said. "And haven't you read the prophecy? The line about "If you wish to tame the chaos within their soul. Another heart of chaos they will need to behold."? If there was ever a heart of chaos besides you it would be Loki, so what do I have to be worried about?"

"Wow," I said amazed. "I never thought of that. But I would still appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone yet."

"This is for you to tell," Jenna said. "You do it when you are ready."

"Thank you," I said and hugged her. "Now as for your questions."

We talked about what I could do with my wigs, and what my life was like before Asgard for the rest of the evening until it was time for dinner. We said goodbye, and I got ready to go to the dining hall with Loki.


	14. Trouble Ahead?

(Loki's POV)

Y/N and I have been together for a while now and I still can't believe she is with me. She is just so perfect, with her H/C H/L hair, and her beautiful E/C eyes that sparkled when she smiled.

"Loki!" Thor's booming voice dragged me from my thoughts. "Were you listing to me, brother?"

"Uh, sorry, I zoned out," I said looking over to Thor. "What were you saying?"

"I was saying," Thor said with a laugh. "You and Y/N seem to be getting really close. It's been over a year since you two got together, so are you going to ask her?"

"Ask her," I started to ask. "Ask her what?"

Thor laughed and clapped me on the back.

"Oh, Loki," Thor says. "I see the way you look at her, and she clearly loves you as much as you do her. Ask her to marry you of course!"

"Brother!" I snap and cover Thor's mouth with my hand. "Not so loud, Thor! Someone could hear you." He looked at me with a smile, and I looked around making sure no one was around to hear. "And I do plan on asking her. In the garden on the full moon, in our special spot. And if you tell anyone you are dead, got it?

"Oh, Loki!" Thor picked me up in a huge hug. "I am so happy for you. Y/N is amazing, and you two are so perfect together."

"She hasn't said yes yet," I say trying to breathe with Thor crushing me with a hug. "But yes, she truly is amazing, and I love her with all I am."

"I am sure she will say yes," Thor said a put me down. "She loves you and I can tell she will be very happy when you ask her." I gave Thor a grateful smile. "But in other news, the new help just arrived in the palace and will be doing their jobs, they are all new so please give them some slack."

"Whatever you say," I said returning to my prideful state. "As long as they are trying, they should be fine."

"I even heard that one of them is a Vængr Firar," Thor said. "It's very strange isn't it, Loki? For years we heard nothing of their kind, and now suddenly there are two in Asgard. Maybe they can help Y/N as their job around here."

"I don't think that would be wise," I said thinking about how Y/N had told me that her people didn't like her that much. "I would say give them a job doing something where they would have as little contact as possible with Y/N."

"Alright," Thor said giving me a confused look. "Whatever you say Loki."

(Y/N's POV)

I was in the training grounds sparing with Sif all day, which was something that became a common thing over the past few months. Sif was an amazing worrier and a great new friend, and I was happy that I was able to get to know her.

"Good fighting today," Sif said as we sat down after our sparing. "Have you ever thought of becoming a worrier? You would be great at it, and it would be nice to have another girl around."

"Thanks," I said taking a drink of water. "but war isn't my thing. I will leave that to the worriers of Asgard, and anyway, I still need to straiten Loki out a bit."

We both laughed at that and talked for a bit longer before we headed inside for dinner. We parted ways so that we would change clothes and clean up. I walked into my room and stripped myself of my training armor and into a flowing blue dress. I was facing the window and was about to leave when I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Hello love," A smooth voice said from behind me. "How has your day been?"

"It was good," I said and nuzzled into his chest. "Sif and I did some sparing. How was your day with Thor?"

"You know," Loki said into my neck. "The usual, we talked about what needs to happen in the kingdom, the new staff coming to the palace. Missing you the whole time."

"Well I am with you now," I say as I turned around in his arms, so I could face him. "And you will be with me for all of dinner as well."

"I know," Loki said almost with a pout. "I just wish I would be with you all the time."

He hugged me more, and then we headed off to dinner.

(Unknown POV)

I could see the palace of Asgard come into view as I walked across the rainbow bridge.

"I will get you," I said quietly to myself. "I am coming for you, and when I find you, I will make you suffer, you will feel my wrath Y/N."


	15. An Almost Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR feels, angst, and violence in this chapter, so be ready.

(Y/N POV)

It was the night of the full moon, and Loki asked me to meet him in the gardens. He seemed kind of nurse when he asked me, which was odd for the usually confident god. I dressed in a light green dress that went down just past my knees, the dress that Loki got for me a few weeks ago.

Before I went out to meet with Loki, Sif and Jenna were in my room talking with me. Asking me all kinds of questions.

"Do you know what he wants?" Jenna asked me with an excited look.

"No clue," I said to her. "He may just want to have a romantic talk under the night sky."

"No way," Sif said mater-a-factly. "You said he was nervous. Loki never ever lets that show, so this must be big."

"I don't know Sif," I said to her. "I mean what could be that big?"

"You know," Jenna said to us. "I overheard some of the other maids saying that someone heard Thor asking Loki about proposing to you."

"Ha," I laughed. "Like that is gonna happen anytime soon."

"I wouldn't say that Y/N," Sif said softly elbowing me. "He is really into you and you have been together for a while. It wouldn't surprise me one bit."

"And have you seen the way they look at each other?" Jenna butted in. "I am surprised that it's been this long. I can't wait till the wedding."

"Slow down guys," I said putting my hands up in a calming gesture. "We don't even know if he is proposing. Let's just see what happens and go from there."

(Loki's POV)

I was pacing back and forth in the garden waiting for my darling Y/N to arrive, even though I knew she wouldn't be here for about ten more minutes. I was going to propose to the love of my life and by the gods, I was a nervous wreck. As I paced I saw one of the new maids enter the garden, and when I took a closer look I saw that it was the other Vængr Firar. I looked at her lager pure white wings as they trailed behind her as she walked closer to me. As far as I knew, Y/N still did not know there was another Vængr Firarin Asgard, and I was hoping to keep it that way. I didn't want to worry her in any way, going by her past with her kind. The new Vængr Firarwas closer to me now and was looking at me as well.

"Hello, my prince," She said with a bow, and when she bent down he wings extended up in a regal way. "I wanted to see if you needed anything, seeing as I was nearby."

"I am fine," I said to her. "But if you could keep people from coming in that would be wonderful. I need the gardens to be empty when Y/N get's here, and I don't want us to be disturbed."

"Yes my prince," She said and looked up at me. "I have heard of your Y/N. She is a Vængr Firarlike me, is she not?"

"Yes," I said warily. "She is. She found her way here because she was banished by her's and your people."

"Oh, I know of that," The unknow Vængr Firar says. "I knew her when she was still with us. So naturally, when I found out she was in Asgard courting the prince I had to come to see for myself."

"You did, did you?" I asked, now becoming slightly curious while still keeping my guard up.

"Yes," She said. "She probably mentioned me."

"How would I know," I asked trying to get more information from her. "I don't even know your name."

"How rude of me," She says with a smirk. "My name is Lilly."

That name, it was former to me. That's it! This is the bitch that caused Y/N so much trouble through her life, she told me about her.

"Oh, so she did talk about me," She said seeing the look of rage on my face. "How sweet of her. You know, we all thought she was dead for months. Then one-day news of the prince's new love reaches us, and well, we couldn't have our punishment go well for her. So, I volunteered to come ruine her myself, I leaped at the opportunity. At first, I was just going to kill her, but now I have a new, more vicious idea in mind for her and you."

Before I could do anything she cast a spell, and all I saw before I blacked out was red magic leaving Lilly's hands and going into me.

(Lilly's POV)

I watch as the young prince was consumed with my magic. This was a simple, yet ancient spell. I would have complete control over him for as long as I wanted, and the best part was when I release him, he won't be able to remember a thing from when I had him under my control or the few minutes before. I tucked myself behind a tree and clocked myself so I couldn't be seen. Now to wait for Y/N to arrive, then the real fun will begin.

(Y/N POV)

I walked into the majestic garden and spotted Loki sitting on a bench near a tree. He beckoned for me to come closer and sit with him. I walked over and sat down on the bench next to Loki when I did he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Hello darling," Loki said with a smile. "I am glad you decided to meet me tonight."

"Always the gentleman," I said with a chuckle. "Well not always, but most of the time."

"Y/N," Loki started looking right into my eyes. "I need to ask you a serious question."

"Alright Loki," I said readjusting myself. "What is it?"

"Are you hiding something from me?" He asked me. "I mean about who you really are?"

"Loki, I..." I began to get worried. Did he mean about my wings? How would he have known?

"It's alright," Loki said stroking my cheek. "You can tell me, I just need the truth."

"Yes," I said standing up, but still keeping eye contact with him. "There is something, a big something that I haven't told you. I am just scared of how you will react."

"You needn't be worried my love," Loki said softly. "I love you remember."

"Alright," I said taking a deep breath. "I will show you."

I lifted the magic that kept my huge black wings hidden and they were now on full display. At first, Loki did nothing but look at me with shock, then he stood up and walked to me.

"Loki?" I asked warily.

He was silent, but then out of the blue, I felt a sharp pain in my left cheek. I almost lost my balance the slap was so abrupt and strong. Before I could process the slap I heard Loki's booming voice yell at me.

"You are that thing!" He yelled with his full might. "That disgusting creature from your people's legend!"

Another slap.

"That's why the cast you out." Loki continued. "They knew not to keep a thing like you around."

I was in tears at this point, not from the physical pain, but the pain in his words. As he got angrier small stones and branches began to fly into the air and hit me. He magic was connected to his new hatred towards me.

"They knew to get rid of you," Loki said reaching the peak of his rage. "Now I will do the same. Never show your face here again or I will kill you myself."

I felt my heart shatter at his words, at that fact the man I love was saying this to me.

"Lok....Loki," I tried to say through my tears and hurt. "Please."

I don't know why I tried pleading with him. This is what is suppose to happen to me for having these stupid wings.

"I. Said." Loki said grown even angrier at me. "LEAVE!"

Before I could react the bench that we had just been sitting on a few minutes ago flew past Loki and towards me. On instinct, my wings covered my body as if they were a shield. Big mistake. Once the bench made contact with my right wing I felt a shooting pain go through me. I screamed out in pain, I couldn't feel my right wing at all and I knew it was broken. I began to run away from Loki, my crippled wing dragging on the ground behind me. I ran and ran. Out of the palace, through the empty streets, and into the forest. I ran for hours, I could no longer see the city of Asgard and still kept running before I collapsed on the ground and began to sob.

What had just happened, to me, with Loki, to us? What do I do now? Those were the thoughts I had as I drifted off into a dreamless sleep on the first floor.

(Loki's POV)

I woke up in my soft bed in my chambers, when the sunlight came through my window and hit my face. What had happened last night? The last thing I remember was arriving at the gardens half an hour before Y/N was supposed to arrive and I would ask her to be my wife. Why didn't I remember anything? I got up and went right to Y/N's chambers to see her and try to figure out what has happened last night.

When I arrived at her chamber's I knocked on the door.

"Y/N," I said softly through the door. "It's me, love. Can I come in?"

I waited for an answer but got nothing.

"Y/N?" I said again worried.

Still nothing.

I opened the door and was met with an empty room. Nothing was out of place, everything seemed to be normal, except for the fact that Y/N was not there.

I decided to ask around the palace to see if anyone had seen her or knew where she was. After over three hours of looking and asking around, I still had nothing. Not even her friend Jenna knew where she was.

She was gone. My sweet, darling Y/N was gone without a trace.


	16. A New Friendship

(Y/N POV)

I woke up and felt slightly wet ground underneath me, then I remembered what had happened last night with Loki. I could feel my eyes start to tear up, but I wiped them away and stood up. I was on my own once again, and back where I should have been when I was first cast out from my home.

I walked deeper into the forest, higher into the mountains. At one point I came across a cliff and could see the city and palace of Asgard far off in the distance. I walked further away and soon I couldn't even see a small glimmer of the palace, but I kept going. I could feel the pain in my injured wing as it dragged behind me in my trek through the mountains.

Night was approaching when I arrived at this rocky area in a clearing just below the top of one of the many mountains and thought this would be a good place to rest for the night and figure out what I was going to do next. Inside the rocky area, I could see the opening of some sort of cave. The entrance was about sixteen feet high and ten feet across.

I made my way towards the mouth of the cave and looked inside. I could only see about seven feet in and with the fading sunlight, my visibility would just go down more. Then I remembered a spell that would make a small bit a fire appears in my hand, and I could use it as a torch. I cast the simple spell and a small fire hovered just above my palm, so with the new source of light I walked into the cave.

I was looking at the walls and what I could see of the ceiling.

"Wow," I breathed out when I saw what was on the walls. "That must have been something strong."

There were marks carved into the walls of the cave, almost like an animal of some kind had used its claws to scratch them. There were also things that looked like burn marks on the cave wall as well. I continued walking till I was about fifty feet inside the cave when I tripped on something. I landed with a soft thud and the fire in my hands when out, and that's when I heard it. I quickly cast the spell again and when that light came off it I could see what was making the noise.

It was as black as midnight and had a sleek long body. It must have been sleeping when I tripped over it and woke it up. I ran to the entrance of the cave as fast as I could and heard the sounds of angry growls from behind me, along with the sounds of heavy footsteps following me. I made it out of the cave and into the golden light of the sunset.

Out of the cave came a dragon, with a long dark body, ridges going down it's back and tail, and if its wings were not folded at its sides, they would have been gigantic. I immediately knew what kind of dragon it was but was confused why it was here and that I was looking at one at all. Night Furies were only supposed to be on Midgard, and last I heard, all the dragons on Midgard where gone.

*AN: I really wanted this to be a Night Fury, just go with it. They are awesome! Also, if you are another HTTYD fan, please be my friend. Now back to the story. *

I knew now wasn't the time to get excited about seeing this thought to be extinct dragon, I first needed to get out of this alive.

"Shhhh," I began saying softly to try and show this Night Fury I wasn't trying to hurt it. "It's alright. I am a friend and I and not going to try to hurt you."

It growled deeper and I could see a glowing inside its mouth. Quickly I jumped to the side and no sooner did, the dragon shot a purple bust of plasma where I had been standing.

Five more shots.

I got up and tried again, but every time I tried to get closer to the dragon it tried to shoot me. This happened four more times and I knew I was close.

"Come on now," I said to the dragon who was looking at me with an angry expiration. "I not going to hurt you."

I jumped out of the way of another blast and knew I at least didn't have to worry about that anymore.

"That was six," I said to the dragon. "You are all out for now. Can you please stop trying to kill me?"

The Night Fury began coming towards me and I knew I needed to something fast but didn't know what. I decided that there was nothing I could do, so I just braced myself. My eyes closed and I stuck both of my arms out in front of me, waiting for this dragon to end my life. But that didn't happen.

I opened one eye after a bit to see what had happened and saw the Night Fury looking right into my eyes with its own and was standing a few inches away from my outstretched hands. Neither of us moved for a few minutes, just looked at each other. Then I moved my hand to touch its head, and to my surprise, it didn't move away from my touch.

"There we go," I said softly to the dragon as I gently rubbed my hand on the top of its head. "I'm not going to hurt you. I want to be friends."

It looked at me as if it was trying to understand what I was saying. Then it moved its head away and walked behind me, and my wings seem to interest it greatly. It went up to my broken wing that was dragging limply on the ground and sniffed it like it knew I was hurt. It looked at me then at its own right wing, and I saw a huge gash going across and through it. This dragon wouldn't be able to fly because its wing was ripped. It looked old, so this dragon must have not been able to fly in a long time. I don't know how I missed it before, but maybe it was because I was trying not to be killed by the large dragon.

"Oh, you poor thing," I said and moved closer to the injured animal. It moved away the first time I moved my head close to the wound. "It's alright, I am just trying to help you. Let me see it."

I moved my hand over the scaly wing just before the rip started, then I began to focus on a healing spell. I continued to move my hand over the rip in the dragon's wing until I had gotten to the other side of the injury. To my joy, I could already see the huge rip in the dragon's wig begin to close up and heal. After about ten minutes the wing looked completely normal like there was never anything wrong with it.

The dragon looked at me then at its wing and gave a few test flaps. The wind from its large wings made my H/L H/C hair blow around my face. Then in the blink of an eye, the dragon took flight. I looked up and saw it flying higher and higher in the sky above, doing twists, loops, and dives. I wished that I could heal my own wings like I did for the Night Fury, but my healing magic didn't seem to work on myself.

After the Night Fury was out of sight and night had fallen, I made my way back into the cold, dark cave, and laid down. Right before I fell asleep, I started hearing noises from outside the cave, and get closer to me. Then out of nowhere, there was a small fire right in front of me and I could see the Night Fury from earlier setting a few feet away from me and looking at me as if to say.

"Well, I made you a fire, go get warm."

I could now tell by the shape and size of the dragon that this was a male. I moved closer to the fire and the dragon almost looked happy, then he walked over to me. He played down right behind me and somewhat warped his tail and wing around me in a protective way.

"I guess that means we are friends now," I said and lightly stroked the dragon's neck. "Well, that means we will need to come up with a name for you." I looked at the dragon trying to think of a good name. "How about Starblaze, that's a good name. I could call you Blaze for short. What do you say, Starblaze?"

He made a kind of purring crossed with a howling noise and I took that to mean he liked it.

"Well than Starblaze," I said leaning into him. "Good night, and we will see what tomorrow brings for us."


	17. The Truth is Revealed

(Loki's POV)

It had been a week and still no sign of Y/N, but I still had hope. I would go out and look for her whenever I could, and I asked Heimdall if he knew where she was but even he didn't know. I was so scared that I had lost her, lost the brightest thing in my life. I was sitting with my mother in my room, and she was trying to help me sort myself out.

"Oh Loki," Frigga said as she brushed my cheek with her thumb in a loving gesture. "I am sure she is out there somewhere. She is not lost to us, we need to have faith."

"I do mother," I said looking at her with sad eyes. "I can feel it in my soul. I just miss her so much and don't know where she could be. I never got the chance to tell her....to ask her to be my wife."

Frigga wrapped her arms around me in a comforting hug.

"Loki," She again looking at me with a serious look on her face. "We will find her and everything will work out in the end, I just know it. I am going to ask you a question and you are going to have to really to answer it."

"Alright," I said to her. "I will try my best."

"Do you remember her saying or doing anything at all that would hint at her leaving?" She asked.

"No," I said thinking back to the few days before she vanished. "She was completely fine, nothing out of the ordinary. To be completely honest with you, I don't really remember anything from the night she went missing. It's like I remember walking towards the garden, then I woke up in my bed."

(Frigga's POV)

I looked at my son with a sad expression, the one he loved was gone without a trace. I had an idea about what could have happened, but I hoped I was wrong.

"Loki," I began to say, taking his hands in mine. "I am going to try and access your memories from that night if that is alright with you," He gave me a nod. "It's alright my son, we will find her."

I closed my eyes and entered Loki's mind. I could see him arrive at the garden, so already something e didn't remember. He was there for a few minutes, then that new Vængr Firar enters and approach Loki. She was threatening to get to Y/N through him then she shot him with magic. I knew what kind of spell that was, it was an old and very despicable spell. She then proceeded to walk out of sight, and no sooner did she leave, Y/N appeared in front of my son, looking at him with love in her eyes. 

They talked about the Vængr Firar prophecy and then Y/N had a pair of huge back wings behind her. Neither of them did anything for a few moments, then Loki began to yell at her. She looked at him with fear and then the bench from beside then was thrown at her, and she blocked it with her wing, causing it to break. She looked back at him, pain and heartbreak evident in her eyes, then she turned and ran away.

I opened my eyes and looked down at Loki, hiding the shock on my face. Now I knew what made Y/N leave, and also why Loki couldn't remember anything from that night.

"Well, mother?" Loki asked me with hope in his eyes. "Was there anything?"

I didn't know what to tell him. How could I tell my son that the woman he loves left because she thought he hated her. He would just blame himself, even though once the spell was cast, it was out of his hands. He wouldn't remember what happened unless someone who was there or saw the memory told him.

"No," I said, and it saddened my heart as I lied to him. "I didn't see anything, I am so sorry."

"It was worth a try," Loki said looking down sadly. "But I will not stop looking. I will never stop waiting for her to come back."

"That's my boy," I said hugging him. "I am sure she will come back to us, to you. Just have faith my son."

I knew that once I left Loki, I would see to it that Lilly, the new Vængr Firar, would be gone before she even knew what happened. 

(Loki's POV)

I could see it in her eyes, she was hiding something from me, something about Y/N. I didn't know what, but I knew she saw something. But, like I told my mother, I wouldn't give up on Y/N.

"Thank you, mother," I said breaking off of the hug. "I couldn't lose faith in Y/N if I tried."


	18. Learning to Fly

(Y/N POV)

It has been about three months scene I left Asgard and fled into the mountains. Starblaze and I hand grown closer over that time, and to my joy, he seemed to take a liking to me. He would let me get close to him and study more about him, and even let me touch him. Starblaze was truly one of the most amazing dragons I had ever seen, and I was unbelievably happy to know that his species wasn't gone.

I woke up to Starblaze licking my face and making noises, that I had come to learn, were his happy sounds. I groaned as I sat up and then lightly rubbed his nose.

"Morning bud," I said as he took a few steps back so I could stand up. "Did you go for your morning flight yet, or did you wait for me?"

He made a kind of pruning sound and moved his front feet up and down. I took that to mean he didn't go for his flight yet but wanted to go very badly. That was probably why he woke me up, he always liked having me watch him fly, and I always loved watching him too.

"Alright then, Blaze," I said walked out of the cave where I was met with bright sunlight. I walked behind Blaze to the cliff that he often took off from. "Let's see what you got today."

I was waiting for him to start flying but he just looked at me expectantly, like he was waiting for me to do something.

"What is it?" I asked.

He came closer to me and leaned his head down towards the ground and exposed his back to me. At first, I didn't know what he was doing, then it hit me. "Do you want me to get on you?"

I slowly moved to climb onto his dark back, and when he didn't move away, I took that as a sign to continue. Once I was on, I pat his head lightly. He seemed to understand that I was on him and walked back over to cliff. I looked down at the three thousand foot drop below me and I wrapped my arms around his neck for a hold. He looked back at me then began to spread his wings, and I readied myself for flight.

In the blink of an eye, Starblaze took off at a breakneck speed, causing me to almost fall off. I yelled out as he flew high into the cloudy sky and I saw the ground get further and further away. Once he realized my distress he slowed down and flew level, giving me a chance to readjust my grip. When I calmed down enough to take in what was happening, I grinned widely.

The feeling of the wind rushing through my hair as I soared upon this amazing creature, I couldn't even feel the cold. For the first time since I left Asgard, I felt free and happy, something I thought I would never feel again. After I felt relaxed, I stretched out both my arms and let out a happy yell. Then Blaze turned, causing me to lose my balance.

I slipped off Blaze's back and began to fall quickly towards the ground. I didn't know what to do, all I could do was flail around and brace myself for the upcoming impact. The wind wiped through my hair and I could see the ground approaching fast.

Then, just before I hit the ground, Blaze grabbed me and carried me back up to the ledge. I held onto his legs for dear life until he set me down gently on the grass of the ledge. My legs crumpled beneath me and I sat down, thinking about what just happened. Blaze looked at me with concern and I lightly placed my hand on his head.

"I'm alright Blaze," I said with a shaky breath. "It's alright. Thank you for saving me."

He rubbed his head agents me in a loving way and I could tell he had been worried about me.

"What do you say we try again," I said standing up. "We can only get better with practice, right?"


	19. Found

(Loki's POV)

It had been almost a year since Y/N disappeared, and not even Heimdall could find her. I still had hope that she would return to me, even though almost everyone around me told me that I should move on, but I just couldn't.

"Come on Loki," Thor said putting his hand on my shoulder. "I know this has been hard on you, but it's been a long time. You need to start trying to live your life."

"Thor," I began softly. "Y/N was my life. How am I supposed to live my life, when the one who holds my heart and is my life is gone?"

"Oh Loki," I heard a familiar voice say from behind me. "I know your heart aces, but your brother does have a point. You must try to let yourself heel. I am not saying forget her, I am saying heel, Loki."

"I am trying mother," I said softly. "I am trying."

*Time Skip one Week*

(Frigga's POV)

"We will miss you mother," Thor said with a smile. "Be safe."

"Thank you," I said as I gave my son a hug. "I will return to you all in ten days' time."

I let go of Thor and went to Loki who was standing a few feet away and had his head down.

"Goodbye son," I said and kissed his forehead lightly. "Would you like me to bring you any plants for potions while I am up in the mountains?"

"Thank you," Loki said with a soft smile. "But I am fine. Enjoy it out there, it should be beautiful."

"Alright Loki," I said as I took a few steps back. "You two stay out of trouble while I am gone."

"We will," Thor said with a laugh and put his arm around Loki's shoulder. "Well, I will anyway. I don't know about this one."

I told them both goodbye and then made my way out of the palace. I loved to take a few days to go off into the mountain forests of Asgard to just wander and see what there is to be seen.

*Time Skip*

(Frigga's POV)

It was my fifth day in the mountains and I was in an area that I had never been to before. It looked like I was approaching the top of the mountain and also it looked like there was a clearing with some rocks up ahead. As I approached, I could see some things that were a bit strange.

There was an alcove in one of the rock formations in the clearing, and a few feet away there was a fire ring with sticks above it like someone would use for cooking. Leaned against the rocks at the mouth of the alcove were a few wooden spears and even a bow with some arrows.

Someone was here, or more accurately, someone lived here, but who? You couldn't even see the smallest glint of the city of Asgard, and there were no other people who lived here but the ones who lived in the palace or city below.

I was quickly dragged from my thoughts when I hear the snap of branches behind me. I turned around but saw nothing but dark shadows in the woods from where I had come from. Then I heard it again and thought I saw a bit of movement, but it was more like as if the shadows themselves were moving.

I thought it best to get away from this place, so I quickly made my way back into the woods but kept my hand on the hilt of my sword in case I needed it. As I quickened my pace, I could hear the branches braking behind me. I knew that if whatever it was following me wouldn't stop anytime soon so my best chance would be to stop and face it.

I turned around and drew my sword, ready to face whatever was coming. I still didn't see it, but the sound was getting closer and closer. Then I could see movement up in the trees above, and it was approaching fast. It looked large and was dark, but I still couldn't make out what it was. Then when it spared its huge wings, I knew what I was dealing with. This was a dragon.

When it was no more than twenty feet away from me in jumped down from the trees onto the forest floor. I was shocked, there were no more dragons in Asgard. I remembered Y/N's love of dragons, we would often talk about the amazing beings, and I knew that this particular dragon was supposed to be on Midgard. It's dark slim body with huge wings tucked in at its sides would have been beautiful, if I was not in the woods days away from Asgard's city.

The Night Fury let out a loud roar and slowly took a few steps closer to me. It began to circle me, it's long body walking in a wide radius around me. I didn't know what to do, I didn't want to hurt it, but I also didn't want it killing me. After a few more moments I heard more rustling in the trees above, but this time it was softer.

Then a figure leaped down from the trees and landed next to the dragon. I could see green and blue magic coming from their hands. They had on a dark hooded cloak that hid their face, and then I could see a huge pair of black feathered wings unfold from behind the hooded figure, but I could see part of their right wing was bent at an unnatural angle. After a few moments of shock, I realized who I was facing.

"Y/N?" I asked taking a step closer to her, but the dragon did not like that because it jumped in front of her and growled at me.

Then she stepped out from around the dragon, rubbing her hand on its nose as she did, that seemed to relax the dragon. She walked with such grace, her huge wings trailing behind her, her right wing dragging at an angel, clearly, it had been broken and sadly I knew how. When she was about six feet away, she stopped and removed her hood. Her Y/H/C hair was cut short and choppy coming to just under her ears, but her Y/C/E eyes were the same.

"Y/N," I said in disbelief. "Is it really is you?"

She didn't say anything for a few moments, but then she rushed towards me and raped her arms around me in a hug that I gladly returned. When was the last time she had even seen someone, let alone felt embraced in a hug? She began to silently cry into my shoulder and I rubbed her back in a soothing matter.

"Frigga," I heard her say softly after a while. "I missed you, I.. I missed everyone so much."

"As have we," I said and she leaned back and stood on her own. "We missed you every day you were gone."

Before I could continue, the dragon walked up to us and rubbed up against Y/N and she looked down at it with a smile.

"This is Star Blaze," She said referring to the Night Fury at her side. "I found him, well, actually he found me. He had been injured and couldn't fly, but I used my magic to heal him. I guess he took a liking to me because he keeps coming back to me every day. He even lets me ride him, I guess he was grateful to me and knew I couldn't fly anymore myself because of an injury."

She looked behind her at her broken wing and a look of sadness crossed her face. I could not imagine the physical and emotional pain she must have been in all this time. I knew her kind could not use their own magic to heal themselves, so she had been like this since the night she left. Also, the pain of having her beloved doing this to her, and thinking it was actually him who wanted to hurt her.

"He is beautiful," I said looking at the dragon in front of me. "I am glad that you haven't been alone this whole time."

"I guess it's a good thing we found each other," Y/N with a small smile. "Come back to the clearing with me, we can talk more and it's getting dark anyway."

We began walking back to the clearing, Star Blaze seemed to warm up to me, I guess seeing Y/N comfortable around me meant he could let his own guard down.

We arrived at the clearing and Y/N and I continued to catch up and she looked happy, but I looked her in the eyes and could see that she was not and knew I had to tell her.

"You know, Loki misses you terribly," It hurt me to see the way she flinched when I said his name. "He wonders what happened to you, why you left. Every day he has hope that you will return to him."

"No, he doesn't," She said with a grim expression on her face as she sat down on the edge of the cliff, her wings spared out on the ground behind her, and Star Blaze moving in next to her as if he could sense her sorrow. "He hates me now; he doesn't ever want to see me again. He doesn't love me anymore, how could he? Now that he knows that I am the monster of stories."

"No, my child," I said softly and sat down next to her. "He loves you more than anything. I saw how happy he was with you and I now have to see how sad he is with you gone. He would give or do anything to get you back. I have never seen my son feel so strongly about something as his love for you."

"Then why?" She asked and when she looked at me, she had tears in her eyes. "Why did he push me away? Why did he do this to me?" She looked back at her broken wing. "When I showed him what I really was, why did he say that he didn't love and I was a monster?"

"That wasn't him," I said to her and she looked at me like she didn't believe me. "I mean it was him, but it wasn't Loki, it wasn't your Loki."

I explained to her about the spell that Lilly had put on Loki and everything that I had seen through Loki's eyes, and that once I had found out what had happened, I had her banished upon pain f death. I also told her that he would not be able to remember what happened unless she let him see what happened the same way I had seen. She looked like she was trying to prosses everything I was saying. Star Blaze could sense her distress and put his head in her lad and she ran her hand on it softly.

After I had finished telling her everything she didn't say anything, she just looked out at the sky that was now dark and filled with stars.

(Y/N's POV)

I was still taking in what Frigga had told me. That Loki hadn't been himself that night, that he was under Lilly's control, god, and I thought I hated her before. That Loki didn't remember a single thing and thought that I left him without a trace. If what Frigga was telling me was true, he must have been so hurt all this time. I still didn't quite know what to do, or what to say.

"I know this is a lot," Frigga said after I hadn't said anything for a while. "I can't imagen what is going through your head right now, but I speak for all of us when I say we miss you more then you could ever know."

"I just....I don't know," I said trying to think of what to say. "I was just so hurt, and now I know that it wasn't even Loki who said all those things, but I am still worried."

"That is fine my dear," Frigga said softly taking one of my hands in hers. She had always been so kind to me and was like my second mother. "No one is asking you to just forget everything that has happened to you. Just know that Loki loves you more than anything in the universe and misses you with his whole heart and soul."

"I have missed him too," I said almost to myself. "You know, it's funny. Even after everything that happened and before you came her and told me all this, back when I thought it was Loki who said and did all those things, I still loved him. I don't think I could ever stop loving him, nonmatter what happens."

"Does that mean you will come back?" Frigga asked with a smile. I could tell the words of love I spoke about her son made her happy and gave her hope.

"I...I don't," Did that mean I would go back? I never thought about going back to Asgard, but that was before I found out the truth. "I... I think that in light of everything that has happened, and if what you are telling me is true. I think it would be foolish of me to not go back and waist this chance at trying again."

"I am so happy to hear that," Frigga said and he smile grew even larger. "We can get that wing patched up; I have some things back home that can help so that you don't need to have all those of healers seeing your wings. And I can't even imagen how happy Loki will be when he sees you again."

"I just don't know what to do," I said now fully letting it sink in that I was going to see Loki again and that he did still love me. "It's like we have been given a second chance"

Blaze could feel my excitement and rubbed against me lovingly, then I remembered something important.

"What about blaze?" I asked looking up at my friend. "What will happen to him when I go back?"

"If he wishes," Frigga started. "He can come with you; we can make a place for him in the palace."

"What will everyone think?" I asked knowing that most people didn't take kindly to dragons.

"They will love him," Frigga said extending her hand and Blaze looked at it for a moment before placing his nose on it. "And if they don't, they will just have to deal with it."

"I am going back," I said softly to myself with a smile on my face. "I am going back, back where I belong, back to my Loki"


	20. Together Again

(Loki's POV)

I was sitting in my chambers reading a book when I heard a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I called out, not looking up from my book.

"Loki," I heard the voice of my mother. "It's me, may I come in?"

I jumped out of my bed and opened the door.

"Mother," I said happily as she gave me a hug. "It's so good to see you. What are you doing back early?"

"Well," She began and started to lead me down the hall. "I didn't plan on coming back so soon, but something happened."

We walked out the door and were making our way to the woods on the backside of the place.

"Is everything alright?" I asked worried that something bad had happened. "Was it something bad?"

"Oh, far from it my dear," She said and we got closer to the forest's edge. "I found something, something you will make you so happy. It will certainly change your mood."

"Thank you, mother," I said with a sad smile. "I am getting better, but there will always be a part of me that is missing because of Y/N. I will always miss her and I will always love her."

"I don't know," She began and we stopped at the forest's edge, the dark shadows of the trees making it hard to see more than a few feet in. "This may just do the trick to lift your spirits."

"Mother I really don't think-" I stopped midsentence as I saw a figure coming from out of the darkness.

Her hair was much shorter than the last time I say her, but I knew those beautiful Y/E/C eyes anywhere. We each took slow steps toward each other until we were no more than three feet apart.

"Y/N?" I asked softly, still not letting myself believe what I was seeing.

I reached my hand out to cup her face, but when I got close, I saw her flinch and I pulled back.

"Is it really you, my love?" I asked and I could feel tears began to fill my eyes.

"Yes," She said, and I really realized how much I missed her voice. "It's me Loki."

We were both crying now and at the same time we reached our arms out to embrace each other. I missed her touch so much and now I had her back in my arms. I could feel her warm tears on my shirt as she nuzzled her hand into my chest as I ran my fingers through her short uneven Y/H/C hair.

"Gods, I missed you so much," I said softly. "I missed you every day you were away."

"I missed you too, Loki," She said and looked up. Her eyes filled with tears, but there was a smile on her face. "I'm so sorry I stayed away. I'm sorry for everything."

"No, no, no," I said and cupped her cheeks in my hands, and this time she didn't flinch. "Don't be sorry. I'm sure you had a good reason for leaving, but we are together again. We don't need to talk about why you left until later, right now we should be happy to have each other once again."

We both leaned in closer and our lips met. The kiss conveying all of the emotions we had felt over our time apart. Longing, pain, hurt, but most importantly, love.

(Y/N's POV)

When Loki and I pulled away from the kiss he placed his forehead against mine, still keeping one other close.

I missed him so much. I never stopped loving him in my time away, and deep down I hoped that this moment would come.

"I love you so much," Loki breathed out so quietly I almost couldn't hear him. "I love you so much, you know, that right?"

"Yes, Loki," I said with a smile. "I know. I will always know."

We just stayed like that for a while, not saying anything, just happy to be in each other's arms again. Frigga had taken her leave once Loki and I embraced each other to give us our time alone.

Then I heard the branches breaking in the woods behind me, and Loki let go of me and stepped between the forest and myself. He was holding one of my hands in his and quickly had a dagger in his other hand.

"Loki," I began. "You don't need to-"

Before I could finish, I saw Star Blaze jump down from a branch and walk towards us, and I could tell he didn't like the fact that someone was that close to me and holding onto me. He let out a low growl and Loki went into a fighting stance.

"Y/N," Loki said keeping his eyes on Star Blaze. "You need to get away from here."

Loki let go of my hand expecting me to run away, but instead, I ran past him to place my hand on Blaze's head, trying to calm him down.

"Y/N!" Loki called out as I ran past him. "What are you doing? You are going to get yourself killed!"

"Shhhh," I said as I stroked Blaze's hand lovingly. "It's alright bud, he's fine," I looked back at Loki who had a dumbfounded look on his face. "Loki, it's fine, come here."

Loki took a few wary steps forward, but then Blaze growled at him and Loki stopped.

"Be nice," I said to Blaze with a chuckle and then turned my attention to Loki. "We found each other in the woods a few nights after I left. He was hurt and couldn't fly, but I used my magic to heal him. I thought once he could fly, he would leave, but he seems to like me. We have been friends ever since. Loki this is Star Blaze, Blaze this is Loki. He's a friend, well, more than a friend."

I could see Loki smile at my words and I walked over to us again, this time Blaze didn't growl. When Loki got to me, he wrapped his arms around my waist, but Blaze tried to get in between us.

"Hey now," Loki said and we both laughed at the dragon's behaver. "I get that you and Y/N are close, but she is mine, alright mister?"

Blaze used his tail to whack Loki upside the head, but not hard enough to hurt him, but it did make him lose his balance for a moment.

"What am I going to do with you two?" I said with a laugh.

Loki turned me in his arms so I was now facing him, and I could see the brightest smile on his face. He leaned in and gave me another kiss, and I wrapped my arms around his neck for a better angle. I felt his tongue press against my lip, signaling that he wanted to deepen the kiss, but I decided to tease him just a bit. Loki wasn't having it and gave my hips a quick squeeze. I let out a small yelp and that gave Loki a chance to deepen the kiss.

But a moment later Blaze pushed in between us and growled at Loki. I realized that when I yelped, Blaze must have thought Loki was hurting me.

"Oh, it's alright, Blaze," I said giving his chin a quick scratch. "I'm okay, Loki didn't hurt me."

Loki had a playful yet dejected look on his face, and I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Come on love," Loki began and took my hand in his. "Let's get back home."

Loki started to lead me back to the palace, but I pulled back. He gave me a confused look, but I just gave him a smile.

"We don't need to walk," I began and I pulled him in Blaze's direction and I could see the wary look in Loki's eyes. "Trust me, you will love it."

Blaze lowed his head so that Loki and I could get onto his back. I got on and could feel Loki slip on behind me, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. Once we were both on, I patted Blaze's head as a sign that he could go.

He spread his large wings, and in the blink of an eye took flight. I knew what to expect, but Loki, on the other hand, did not. As soon as Blaze left the ground, Loki let out a loud yelp and tightened his grip on my waist.

Blaze seemed to know Loki was freaked out and kept flying straight up. I let out a laugh as we flew higher and higher. Finally, after Loki was thoroughly terrified, Blaze straightened out and was flying level.

"Are you alright, love?" I asked with a laugh when I turned around to see the look on Loki's face and how missy his long black hair was.

"Just fine, darling," Loki said shakily. "Although that was one hell of a take-off."

He placed a kiss to the top of my head and I leaned back into his strong chest, just enjoying being close to him again. We flew towards the palace as the sunset.

I was back. Everything was right again.


	21. Welcome Home

(Y/N's POV)

I woke up wrapped In Loki's strong warm arms, feeling safe and content. I gently turned myself around so I could look at my beloved. Loki was still sleeping, he looked so relaxed and had a small smile on his face. I slowly leaned in and gave him a light kiss on his forehead. I felt his grip on me tighten and he brought my body even closer to his.

"Good morning, love," Loki said sleepily as he opened his eyes. "How did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully," I said as I wrapped my arms around him. "What about you?"

"The best I have since I lost you," He said softly and kissed my cheek softly. "Having you back in my arms again is like a dream, and I fear if I blink you will fade away."

"Don't worry," I said and we both leaned into each other for a kiss. His lips moved slowly agents mine with so much love I thought I would burst. After a while, we pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes. "I'm not going anywhere ever again."

*Time Skip*

(Loki's POV)

Y/N and I walked hand in hand down the palace halls, on our way to the stables. I looked down at his and smiled bigger than I had in months.

"I love you so much," I said and we stopped walking so I could take both her hands in mine and face her. "You know that right?"

"Of course I do," She said looking into my green eyes with her deep Y/E/C ones. "I love you too, Loki."

The way she said my name, oh how I missed that.

I brought her hand to my lips and placed a soft kiss on it. I could see her slight blush and I chuckled lightly.

We continued walking until we reached the stables. I opened the door and we both walked through. Once we were in the stables, I saw two figures standing together near one of the horses.

"IT'S TRUE!" One of them, a girl, yelled and ran in our direction. "YOU ARE BACK!"

I recognized the girl as one of Y/N's friends, Jenna.

"JENNA!" Y/N yelled and ran to her. Once they met, they embraced each other in a hug. "I missed you so much!"

"I did too," She said and I could feel the happiness in the air. "It hasn't been the same around here without you."

I looked over at the other person and saw it was, Franklin, the stable boy. We made eye contact and nodded to one another. I knew him in passing, and also because Y/N would always talk about how he and Jenna made a cute couple.

"How have you been?" Y/N asked, a smile on her face.

"Sad that you were gone," She said with a sad smile. "But something good did happen recently."

"Oh?" Y/N asked and I smiled to myself because I knew what Jenna was talking about.

"Well you see," Jenna said and held up her hand. "Franklin and I decided to take the next step. The wedding is in four weeks."

"What!" Y/N said excitedly and hugged her again. "That is amazing! Congratulations, I am so happy for both of you."

"Thank you, Y/N." Franklin said as he walked closer to Jenna. "We are happy you are back. Jenna was so sad that you wouldn't be there."

"Are you kidding," Y/N said with a huge grin. "I wouldn't miss it!"

"You know," I said walking up to Y/N and wrapping an arm around her waist. "Jenna isn't the only one happy to have you back. We are all happy about your return."

I gave her a quick kiss on her head and she blushed.

"You guys are too cute," Jenna said. "I always said you two should be together."

"That you did," Y/N said with a laugh. "And you were right."

"Well, we won't keep you two love birds any longer," Jenna said. "I am so happy you are back, Y/N. We will have some quality catching up later."

"Yes," Y/N said happily. "For sure."

Jenna and Franklin began to walk out of the stables together.

"Bye, Y/N." Jenna said. "See you later."

"Bye," Y/N said, as Jenna and Franklin left. "Wow, I guess I've missed more then I realized."

We both laughed and continued walking. Once we reached my horse, we stopped.

"So, what will it be?" I asked with a smirk on my face. "A nice slow ride together or a race to see who is fastest, but let's be real it's going to be me."

"Oh, it's so on Odinson," Y/N said with a matching smirk on her face. "The first one to the clearing is the winner."

"Alright," I said. "And what do I get when I win?"

"You get to kiss the loser," Y/N said, smirk still evident on her face. "But if I win, you have to do whatever I say for a whole day."

"That hardly seems fair," I began and crossed my arms. "Wouldn't you say, Y/N?"

"Well," She began. "You are so sure of your win, what does it matter? I will even give you a ten-minute head start."

"You, my love," I said getting on my horse. "Have got yourself a bet."

(Y/N's POV)

I watched as Loki dashed off quickly on his horse, but I wasn't too worried about my chances. I waited till he was out of sight and then I put my hands to my mouth made the call that I and heard so many times I knew it by heart. It didn't take long to reach it's intended target. I saw a dark spot approaching quickly from the sky, and knew that I had this win in the bag.

With a gust of wind, Star Blaze landed in front of me.

"Hey bud," I said giving his head a few loving strokes. "You up for some fast flying?"

He made some noises, that in the time we spent together I learned were his happy sounds.

"Alright," I said to him as I got on. "Let's go."

I smirked to myself as we took off. Loki wasn't the only mischievous one in this relationship.

We flew through the air swiftly, the wind blowing through my Y/H/C hair. Blaze and I made such good time, we arrived at the clearing in about fifteen minutes. We sat together for another ten minutes waiting for Loki to show up, and when he did, I could tell he was annoyed.

"Hey, Loki," I said innocently as he got off his horse and walked towards me. "I was starting to think you got lost."

He didn't say anything, just kept walking towards me. I got up from where I was sitting and backed up.

"Come on now, love," I said and continued to back up, as Loki walked towards me like a predator stalking its prey. "You never said I couldn't ride Star Blaze up here."

I felt something hard against my back and realized Loki had me backed against a tree. Loki only a few inches away from me, his taller frame towering over me. He put his hands on either said of me, successfully trapping me between him and the tree.

"Cleaver," Loki said quietly and I could see a hint of a smirk on his face. "Looks like you have learned a thing or two from me."

"You wish," I said trying to sound assertive. "You may be the god of mischief, but I was making trouble long before I met you."

"You are playing with fire, love," Loki said huskily in my ear. "Don't be surprised when you get burned."

"Do your worst." I tried to say with confidence, but it came out more of a plead.

His lips quickly found mine in a passionate kiss, his tongue slipping between my lips before I could even tell what was happening. We fought for dominance, but to no one's surprise, Loki won easily. I went to run my hand through his long raven hair, but Loki caught both of my hands with one of his and pinned them to the tree above my head. His other hand running up and down my left side.

"Loki," I half said half moaned through the kiss. "Not fair."

I struggled against his strong grip on my hands but knew I was only going to get out when Loki let me.

"Now, my love," Loki said and somehow sounded unfazed. "Do you really want to talk about what's fair and what not?"

I went to say something snarky but before I could barely get the words out, Loki kissed a spot on my neck just below my jaw that made me weak.

"What was that, love?" Loki asked, he was now playing the innocent one. "I couldn't quick catch that?"

"Just shut up and kiss me, Loki." I said breathily.

"As you wish." Loki said as he continued


End file.
